Mystic Moon
by Venus Of Love
Summary: What would happen if the Sailor Scout gang gets transported to another world? Esca/SM crossover. R/V, L/A, S/D and Mina/???I wanted to be safe so I rated this R
1. Into the mysterious world of Gaea

"Mystic Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or Escaflowne characters in this fanfic do not belong to me. I'm just going to borrow them to make this story.  
  
Summary: What happens when the Sailor Scout gangs get swallowed by a very familiar blue light and get sent to another world? What will happen to them? How will they survive? And what will they do to get back to their home planet when they find out they have landed on Gaea.?? Crossover with Sailor Moon/ Escaflowne  
  
Here are some of the Sailor Moon cast, just incase you have no idea what their real names are:  
  
Sailor Moon: Serena  
  
Sailor Mercury: Amy  
  
Sailor Mars: Raye  
  
Sailor Jupiter: Lita  
  
Sailor Venus: Mina  
  
Tuxedo Mask: Darien  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Into the Mysterious World of Gaea  
  
The wind blew softly as the warm air caressed the Sailor Scouts' skin. They just defeated Queen Impious, their new enemy who has caused them many problems.  
  
Sailor Moon sighed as she leaned her head on her lover's broad shoulders. Tuxedo Mask, in return, laid his head on top of hers.  
  
"Isn't this so beautiful Darien? It's so romantic." She said.  
  
"Yeah I know" he replied as he kissed the top of her head before returning to the setting horizon.  
  
"I could stay here forever." Venus plopped on the green grass.  
  
"Me too, this is really relaxing." Jupiter said.  
  
"Yes, good for your muscles after the battle." Mercury informed.  
  
Sailor Mars just nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes when a warm wind swept through her; making the entire Sailor Scouts' hair and skirt gesture.  
  
But then a feeling entered through her, making her eyes shoot wide with horror. She saw it. She saw them all in a blue pillar of light with a planet underneath them.  
  
"What's the matter Raye?" Venus asked when she noticed her friend's expression.  
  
"I don't know. I sense something is going to happen." Mars said; a bit worried.  
  
The other scouts and Tuxedo Mask turned their attention to her.  
  
"Like what?" Jupiter raised an eyes brow.  
  
Before Mars could answer, a bright blue pillar of light surrounded them. It was just like Mars's vision.  
  
"What the...?!" Darien asked; jumped from his cozy position.  
  
"What is this?!" Sailor Moon shrieked as she began to lift off the ground.  
  
Mercury quickly turned on her mini-computer to check the states but was too late when the light grew brighter, blinding her sight.  
  
"Hold on guys!" Venus's voice rang into everyone's ear as they disappeared from earth.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
The Mystic Moon and the Moon hung high above the sky; bright enough to light the dark forest.  
  
Van Fanel flinched at the new cut. The dragon he was supposed to fight was stronger then he thought. He hunted for his sword that the dragon's tail took hold of. The king was sure the dragon threw it somewhere close by.  
  
The green slimy dragon made another charge for him; snapping his jaws as it tried to take a bite at his flesh. Van easily dodged it.  
  
After landing safely he saw a flicker of light to his right. As he guessed, his sword was there, the tip stuck in the soil. He cursed as the dragon made another move.  
  
This time Van landed right next to the sword. He quickly took hold of the handle when a bright light showered on him. The raven haired boy quickly looked up with curiosity as his mind asked him 'what the?'  
  
Van then saw figures from above, falling straight for him. Before he could move, one of the figures landed, falling right on his chest as he fell back.  
  
He snapped his eyes open to see a raven haired girl on top. She also snapped her eyes wide when she realized her surroundings. She first stared at the young boy. But then, their gaze moment was interrupted by another body.  
  
"AAhhh!" It squealed as it landed on Mars.  
  
This time it was a brown haired girl. But then they were interrupted again by two more screams. One of them, a blue haired girl, landed on the pile. While a blonde girl landed the last.  
  
"Owff" The blond said as she landed.  
  
Van couldn't take it anymore, with the four girls on top of him he was certain he would die with lack of air.  
  
"You guys are alright!" the girl on the top yelled when she realized who was underneath.  
  
"Yeah, good thing we all landed together." The brown hair girl said, a bit muffled from the top girl's body.  
  
But then their happy reunion ended when they all heard a growl. They all looked up to see a hungry dragon staring at them. They could see desire in his eyes. But they could not see his mind working.  
  
The dragon was looking at each of his victims, imagining what he could do to them. He then imagined them as an ice cream sundae, with Venus as the cherry and Mercury as the whip cream. He licked his lips as he took a loud step towards them.  
  
"AAhhh!!!!!!" The girls screamed as Van, still blue in the face, noticed the dragon.  
  
"Shit, I forgot about him." He gasped.  
  
Mars looked at him as if just noticing him for the first time.  
  
"What the hell is that thing?!!" Venus screamed as Mars looked back at the dragon.  
  
"It's going to eat us!!" Jupiter screeched.  
  
Just when Van thought his life was over, the blue light appeared again. This time dropping off a blond pigtailed girl and a boy dressed in a tuxedo.  
  
Much to Van's luck, the boy landed right on Venus, making the weight much too heavy for the young knight. But, to the victims' luck, the blond girl landed on the dragon's head, making the dragon hit his head on the dirt and fall out cold.  
  
"WAAA!!! That hurt!!" Sailor Moon cried as a fountain of tears came out of her eyes.  
  
Tuxedo Mask, noticing where his beloved landed, jumped off the pile, screaming of shock.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!!" he yelled.  
  
"That... m...my... fri...friend...is a la...and drag... on..." Van managed to answer, still from shock of the added weight.  
  
All the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask turned their attention to him.  
  
"Who are you?" Venus asked.  
  
"I... will tell you... if... you would... kindly get... off..." Van muffled.  
  
That was when it hit them.  
  
"Oh god, we're all on top of him!!" Mercury noted as the others gasped.  
  
A sweat drop ran down Van's face before they quickly got off him. Van, panting, quickly inhaled air. After recovering he had a better look at these strange people. All the girls were wearing some kind of weird fuku; he especially noticed the very short skirts.  
  
The boy was also wearing a weird outfit. He had a black suite on with a mask and a top hat.  
  
At first they stared at each other for some time until the raven haired girl spoke.  
  
"My name Raye, this is Mina, Lita, Ami, Serena and Darien."  
  
She had no idea what to say so she decided to get over with the introducing part.  
  
Van stared at each person for a moment before they all heard the unconscious dragon moaning. They had wide eyes, knowing that they didn't want to be around when it woke up.  
  
They quickly turned into anime-chibis and dashed off. But before Jupiter disappeared, she knocked out the dragon with a rock so they could have enough time to get away from it.  
  
"So what is your name again?" Mercury asked, painting after the run.  
  
They were not in the forest anymore. Instead the strange boy led them into a field leading to a road.  
  
"My name is Van Fanel" Van said as he bowed.  
  
All the scouts looked at each other with questioning expressions; very clear that they were not use to the custom of bowing. Van could tell since it lacked when they introduced themselves.  
  
"Uh... Van, could you please tell us where we are exactly." The girl named Raye asked.  
  
"Why you are in the Kingdome of Fanella" Van said, a bit shocked that they didn't know.  
  
All the scouts again gave each other questioning look.  
  
"Have you ever heard of Fanella?" The pigtailed girl asked her friends. He remembered her name was Serena.  
  
"No, never heard of it in my life." The blue haired girl, Amy he recalled, answered.  
  
"You guys, I don't think we're on earth anymore." The golden haired girl said.  
  
Van and the others turned to her. She had her back facing them and her head looking at the sky. Van knew her name was Mina.  
  
"What are you talking about Mina? Of course we are. Were else would we be?" Raye asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, well look up there" the brown hair girl, Lita, said.  
  
She pointed to the sky, which made his companions gasp. If he knew any better he was sure she was referring to the Mystic Moon.  
  
"What are you guys talking about? That's the Mystic Moon." He spoke eyeing each one of them with suspicion.  
  
"But..." Raye was flabbergasted.  
  
"We live there." She finally finished as she faced him.  
  
"What?!" Van was completely shocked at the news.  
  
'How can this be? How can people from the Mystic Moon come to Gaea?' he thought.  
  
So then it led them to a long talk about how they got here and what they were doing before the pillar of light swallowed them. But what shocked the young king the most was that they had special powers and were known as the Sailor Scouts.  
  
Jupiter even proved to the unconvinced boy when she used her supreme thunder attack on a nearby tree.  
  
"Amazing" Van said wide eyes.  
  
"I know, but what's even more amazing it that we're on another planet." Serena said as she looked around.  
  
"This place looks really cool."  
  
Van thought for a moment, taking in all the information his new friends told him. It then came to his mind.  
  
'What if these Mystic Moon people helped me win the war over Zaibach?'  
  
"Listen, this planet has been going through a lot of battles. I would kindly like to ask of your assistance in this war. I promise, when the war is over, I will try everything to get you back to your planet." He asked them as he bowed.  
  
Amy looked at Serena while Darien looked at Mina while Lita looked at Raye and then went back to Van. Raye was first to speak.  
  
"We would be happy to help you." She said as she politely bowed at him. A smile crossed his face when he heard their decision.  
  
"Thank you so much" he spoke. He couldn't help but like Raye the best.  
  
"Come, I shell bring you back to Fanella were you can rest. I will explain everything on the way." He said as he started to lead them to the road.  
  
They fallowed the road awhile as Van spoke about the war that has been happening on Gaea and about the Zaibach Empire.  
  
"Wow, I don't like those Zaibach people one bit." Serena said after hearing some of their hateful crimes.  
  
"Me neither, after hearing those stories I'll be glad to win this war for you." Lita said as she punched her fist in her open palm.  
  
Van laughed lightly as he heard the green scout talk. After a couple of more miles they reached the Kingdome called Fanella.  
  
"WOW, this place is big!!" Serena said when she saw the village from up the hill.  
  
"I know right." Jupiter said as she also gawked at the sight.  
  
"Come on. This way" they heard Van say as he went down the hill towards the pretty town.  
  
They have not noticed that they have been traveling the whole night. The sky started to fill with the rising sun. This made the scene even better.  
  
They could see all the nice houses with the blue roofs over it and the people getting ready for the day. They wondered around the town until they reached the palace.  
  
"My." Mercury breathed as she observed the palace from the very bottom all the way up.  
  
The palace gate opened and three people came out. One of them, surprisingly, was a cat like girl.  
  
"Lord Van" she yelled as she jumped on him and gave him a welcome back hug.  
  
"Merle" Van said as he hugged her back. The scouts went wide eyed as they saw the creature.  
  
"Eek, what's that?" Serena asked pointing at the cat girl after hiding behind Darien.  
  
The other two people were old looking men.  
  
"Your majesty" they said as they bowed.  
  
"Majesty?" Darien raised an eyebrow.  
  
Van turned to his guest. "Wops, I forgot to tell you that part. I guess I was to busy taking in all the information." He said as he scratched behind his head.  
  
"Oh my word, I can't believe this..." Mina said as she pointed at Van. "I've been traveling with a prince?"  
  
"Well actually, king to be exact." Van corrected.  
  
"WOW" escaped everyone's mouth.  
  
Van laughed at their stunned expressions.  
  
"Well, shall we go in?" He asked as he motioned his palm towards the gate.  
  
They agreed and fallowed him into the palace gates and up the white stone staircase. Van's guests were still a bit astounded after hearing the details.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
The Sailor Scouts were able to receive their own rooms and wash up for the day. After getting ready, the girls went their separate ways.  
  
Serena, not in her Sailor Fuku anymore but in a white dress, dragged Darien, who was wearing almost the same clothes as Van but a different colored shirt, to the dinning hall. She explained that she was famished.  
  
Amy, wearing a light blue dress like Serena's, went in search for a library; very curious at what kind books they read.  
  
Raye, wearing red, went around the palace with Van as they spoke.  
  
Merle took Lita, in green, to the gym where she could show off her strength to one of the instructors.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Mina looked her self in the mirror. She actually liked the dress she was wearing. It was the same as her fellow friend's dresses but was colored gold.  
  
She had nothing to do since the others already had their morning planned. She decided to take a morning stroll in the garden, hoping to meet a hot guy.  
  
But to her disappointment she didn't. The only hot guy she met during her time on Gaea was Van.  
  
But she had a feeling Raye had a thing for him and she didn't want to get in the way. In fact she was sure about it.  
  
Hey, she's the goddess of love; she's supposed to know these things. And she couldn't help but feel happy for her best friend. It has been a while since Raye had a crush and she was almost certain that Van liked Raye as well.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Mina had no idea how true she was. Van did have a feeling for Raye. He couldn't help but like the raven haired girl. Even though she was mysterious, it made him feel like he knew her ever since he was born.  
  
Raye liked Van as well. She thought he was smart and brave. Not to mention handsome. She would stare into his beautiful eyes as he talked, and would feel so warm inside.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Amy was able to find the library but was very shocked to see a gigantic room, almost the size of a ball room, filled with books. Her eyes shown hearts as she quickly dashed to one of the shelves.  
  
But soon gained control over her childish behavior, knowing that it wasn't lady like.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Merle was having fun cheering for the tanned haired girl. Lita managed to beat up six men put together. And still more and more came.  
  
Lita had asked if all of them would attack her until she was down. All of the soldiers were getting frustrated after being beaten by a girl while Lita enjoyed her victory.  
  
But then a rumble appeared on the ground. The walls started to crack as the building shook.  
  
"Quick!! We got to get the others!!" Lita said as she grabbed Merle's wrist and led her away from the training room.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Oh my god!!! I love this place!!!" Serena bawled as she swallowed her fourth surviving.  
  
Darien was next to her. He was very embarrassed and not to mention a sweat drop coming down the side of his head from seeing his lover eat. Out of nowhere an explosion boomed through the surface.  
  
"Serena, quick! Let's find the others." Darien said as he helped Serena off the floor and ran in search for the other Sailor Scouts.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"AAhhh!!" Raye screamed as the earthquake appeared.  
  
She almost fell backwards but Van caught her. Their face became very close to each other made them blushed instantly.  
  
"Uh... come on. I have to find the others." Raye said, ending the silence.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
The library was probably the worst place to be during the accident. All the books started to fall off the shelves and on top of Amy's head.  
  
"Ouch, ooo, eeee, owww."  
  
After the mountain of books covered the blue haired girl she managed to poke her head out of the stack.  
  
'The others' she quickly thought as she dashed out of the room.  
  
As she ran she saw a sweating Lita and a panting Merle pass by.  
  
"Lita, wait!" She called as the Jupiter princess stopped.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Mina tried to steady herself as she felt the ground shake.  
  
"What's going on here?" Mina asked out load.  
  
She heard screaming from inside and outside the palace. She wasn't very sure if she heard correctly but she was certain a soldier screaming "We're under attack!!!"  
  
'No...' She thought as she ran back into the palace.  
  
She quickly turned the corner and bumped right into Van and Raye.  
  
"Owe." Mina wined as she landed right on her butt.  
  
Raye and Van also landed on the same possession.  
  
"Mina" Raye said as they got up.  
  
"What going on?" Van asked; worried what was going to happen to his kingdom.  
  
"I heard someone say we're under attack." Mina said as she recalled the soldier.  
  
"Zaibach" Van mumbled as a serious face appeared.  
  
"Mina, Raye!!!!"  
  
The two girls turned to the side and saw Serena and Darien. Then Lita and Ami coming their way with Merle.  
  
"Great, we're all together." Ami said as she wheezed.  
  
"Quick, fallow me." Van said as he ran down the hall towards a secret room.  
  
He led them to a huge room; the ceiling taller then the trees in the forest. He quickly lit the torches and a huge guymelef was seen, sitting down on a huge chair.  
  
"What is that" Mina gasped.  
  
"This is Escaflowne. My kingdom is being attack by the Zaibach Empire. I'll try my best to defend this land. You do what you want."  
  
With that, Van jumped up to the guymelef's cockpit and entered.  
  
"Van" Raye called a bit bewildered.  
  
"Come on guys. We said we'd help. Let's keep our promise." Mina said as she took out her transforming pen.  
  
"Right" her friends said together as they took theirs out.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
In a flash the Mystic Moon girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts. Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask to finish the scene.  
  
"Let's go!" Venus ordered as they headed after Escaflowne; into battle.  
  
The site was horrible. All the beautiful houses they saw just this morning were either burning or crumbling to the ground.  
  
"Where's the enemy?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he looked around.  
  
They then saw Escaflowne fighting someone. They couldn't see the figure but they heard the noise coming from the guymelef's swords.  
  
Mercury quickly scanned the area with her blue visor glasses. Sure enough she spotted life energy coming right next to Escaflowne.  
  
"This is weird. It appears our enemies are using some kind of invisible device."  
  
"Invisible device?" Jupiter asked. She then realized that it was the only answer.  
  
"How can we fight invisible people?" Sailor Moon asked.  
  
"We won't be able to see them." Mars complained.  
  
"There's only one solution. We fight until we hit one of them." Venus said as she then started to charge at nothing.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam!"  
  
She shot everywhere until she heard a bang and one of the invisible guymelefs appeared, soon exploding. Venus turned to her fellow scouts as they looked at her in awe.  
  
"See what I mean, now come on. Let's kick some Zaibach ass!"  
  
The Sailor Scouts charged everywhere until they hit one of their enemies. So far they managed to take down five.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"What the hell is going on?!!" Dilandau shouted from his red guymelef. He noticed that he lost at least six guymelefs.  
  
"I don't know Lord Dilandau. There seems to be some kind of army of girls fighting on the side of Fanella." Miguel, a brown haired boy, answered from his guymelef.  
  
"What?! An army of girls?!!!" Dilandau fumed.  
  
"Shesta where's their position?!! He asked, almost blowing an eardrum of the blond haired boy.  
  
"They are close to the palace Lord Dilandau" he quickly replied.  
  
"Gatty, Miguel, Dellet! Come with me! We shall deal with them ourselves!" he ordered as he headed towards the palace.  
  
Three other guymelefs fallowed. When they arrived their, they were shocked to see the Sailor Scout girls. They were dressed in weird clothes, with incredibly short skirts.  
  
Although this made Dilandau even madder. His men, the Dragon Slayers, were being whipped by some girls. This couldn't be happening. They were known as the top elite army in Zaibach for crying out loud.  
  
Still using the invisible cloaks, Dilandau moved his red guymelef towards one of them. Since she had her back turned to him, he thought it would be an easier blow.  
  
"Take this you bitch!" He yelled as he hit her with one of his iron claws.  
  
Mercury went flying towards one of the buildings.  
  
"Mercury" Venus screamed as she saw her friend smash into a house.  
  
She turned back at the red guymelef, even though she couldn't see him.  
  
"You're going to pay for that!"  
  
Venus quickly called one of her most powerful attacks. "Venus Love and Beauty Shock"  
  
With that, her gold heart went aiming towards the staggered Dilandau.  
  
"How could she do that?! How did she get that power?" he asked himself as his guymelef came into view and fell apart.  
  
"AAhhh!!!! You'll pay!!!!" He screamed at the blond scout as she stood close to the red guymelef and peered at him as if she could see through the metal. Her blue eyes filled with triumph.  
  
"Don't mess with us" Mina said as she soon dashed off.  
  
Dilandau guessed that she was the leader and swore she would pay.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon looked at her surroundings. Everything was ruined. Nothing was left of Fanella. She quickly had an idea. She knew Van and the other were tired after fighting and just hoped this would work.  
  
"You guys, we're going to Scout Teleport." She called out to her teammates.  
  
"There is no use to stay if we're just going to fight over a pile of ruble." She added.  
  
"I agree." Mars said as Jupiter went to get the fallen Mercury.  
  
"Van! We have to get out of here! This place is all ruined, we got to go!" Mars shouted to the Escaflowne.  
  
Van, inside, heard her. "What, and give up? Never! I'm staying to fight!" He told her.  
  
"Van, don't be foolish! What are you going to stay and fight for huh? A pile of ashes?"  
  
Van looked at her for a moment and then withdrawal.  
  
"How exactly are you planning to get out of here?" He asked her when opening his cockpit.  
  
"We have a technique I think you'll like. Come on."  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Merle, quick, we've got to go!" Venus said as she took hold of the cat girl's hand.  
  
She ran towards where the others would meet.  
  
Dilandau, seeing her, shouted, "Miguel!! Gatty!! Dellet!! Shot her now!!"  
  
Gatty quickly lunged one of his silver claws at the Sailor Scout.  
  
"AAhhh!!" Merle screeched as Venus quickly got out of the way.  
  
Dellet and Miguel also missed their attack since Venus was way to fast.  
  
"Dam it you losers!! Will you just hit her already!!?" Dilandau screamed as he banged his fist on the guymelef's controls.  
  
"She's too fast." Gatty breathed when she shot her "Venus Meteor Shower" at all three of the guymelefs; shutting them down completely.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Once all the Sailor Scouts, including Van, Escaflowne, Tuxedo Mask and Merle, were united, the still remaining scouts made a circle around them. Each scouts concentrated on their powers as they spoke.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power"  
  
"Moon Crystal Power"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power"  
  
A light surrounded them all as they soon disappeared into the sky; away from the burning kingdom that used to be known as Fanella.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"WHERE THE HELL DID THEY GO?!!!" Dilandau screamed when he saw them disappear.  
  
His mind went back to Sailor Scout of love, Venus. He'll never forget those blue eyes that stared at him.  
  
"AAhhh!!" He screamed as he again smashed his fist into the controllers.  
  
"I'LL GET YOU, YOU HEAR ME, I'LL GET YOUUU!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
So? What did you think? Good or bad? I fortunately liked it so I don't really care if you didn't.  
  
I know that Van is really a prince at first until he gets the dragenegious from the dragon he's suppose to slay but I decided to change it a bit. He's king and that's that!  
  
Do you like the idea with Raye and Van? And will Dilandau get his revenge on Sailor Venus? And what will he do if he ever did get that chance? Hehehe, the world's a mystery. Please r/r. It I'll make my day a lot. Thinks ^_^ 


	2. Allan, the gallant swordsmen and Lita, t...

"Mystic Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or Escaflowne characters in this fanfic do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last Chapter: The Sailor Scouts are transported to the world called Gaea. There they meet a mysterious boy, Van, who is the young ruler of Fanella. As Raye and Van start to grow a close friendship, the kingdom is attacked by the evil Zaibach Empire, who burns Fanella to the ground. The Sailor Scouts are able to escape, leaving Dilandau to morn over his damaged guymelef and plotting a plan to kill the Sailor Scout of love, Sailor Venus.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Allan, the Gallant Swordsmen and Lita, the Goddess of Thunder  
  
  
  
"AAhhh!!!" escaped Jupiter's mouth when she fell.  
  
"Where are we?" Sailor Moon asked when she recovered from her fall.  
  
Van quickly got up, shocked at what just happened.  
  
"How did you guys do that?" Merle asked Raye.  
  
"Hey, we're the Sailor Scouts. We always do stuff like that" Mars answered.  
  
Van looked around. "Shit. It seems we landed on Austoria."  
  
"Austoria?" Mercury asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's right next Fanella." Van said.  
  
"Let me guess, those guys coming our way are supposed to be Austrians right?" Jupiter asked as she pointed to a group of men on horses.  
  
Van recognized the leader all too well. "Allen Schezar" Van whispered as they approached them.  
  
"What do we have here? The King of Fanella, his cat friend, another boy and a couple of attractive maidens" The boy with long blond hair said.  
  
One look at him, Lita went nuts. "He's so dreamy. He reminds me of my old boyfriend" Jupiter said as she stared dreamy eyes at him.  
  
But she said this out loud without noticing it. Her fellow scouts just had a sweat drop and made an anime fall. Allan smiled at Jupiter. He then stared at Van.  
  
"You want to come with us and tell us why Fanella is burnt?" he asked, now with a serious tone.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"So, Zaibach is in on all this?" Allan asked as he folded his hands and rested his chin on it.  
  
"Yes, that is why we had to flee." Tuxedo Mask conversed.  
  
Allan stared at Jupiter across the room. "I see. And you young ladies are Sailor Scouts? I have never heard of you before."  
  
"That's because we're from earth. Van said it's called the Mystic Moon." Raye noted.  
  
"Interesting" Allan said as he still laid his eyes on Lita; who was staring back at him, blushing all over.  
  
"Well then, I am sure you would like to get cleaned up after the battle. Your friend Amy is in the recovery room. She'll be fine in no time. I will have my servants bring you to your rooms so you can get ready." Allan said as he stood up.  
  
Just at that moment a messenger went in.  
  
"Boss, the Zaibach Empire is here" He informed.  
  
At the mention of the name, Van went pale and his eyes held fire.  
  
"Alright" Allan said as he made his way to the door.  
  
He turned back at his guest. "Get cleaned up and we'll talk more later."  
  
With that he disappeared into the hallway.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Van, where're you going?" Raye asked as she took hold of the rushing Van.  
  
"I want to see this almighty Zaibach. You can come too if you want."  
  
Van quickly rushed down the corridor to the grand hall where the Zaibach army was talking to Allan. Raye had no choice but to fallow.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
As Mina combed her hair, Lita was tying the long ribbon around her waist.  
  
"So what do you think about that Allan guy" Mina asked, knowing how Lita felt.  
  
"Uh... he's ok I guess" Lita said as she started to blush.  
  
"Don't lie to me. I know how you feel." Mina said as she laughed lightly.  
  
"I saw how you guys looked at each other the whole time we told him the story." Mina added as she started to put on her red bow.  
  
"Well... so, we just stared."  
  
Mina laughed at Lita's defense. "Sure, what ever" she said as she was all finished.  
  
She turned around to the brown haired scout. "How do I look?" Mina asked.  
  
Lita smiled at her gorgeous friend. She was wearing another gold dress; the style in Gaea.  
  
"You look great" Lita said as they started to walk out.  
  
"Come on let's go find something to do"  
  
They walked down the hall when they saw Van and Raye entering a room.  
  
"What's Raye doing there?" Lita asked as they made their way towards the door.  
  
When they peeked in they saw a huge hall filled with Allan's men. On the side they saw Van and Raye peering into the crowd. When Mina looked towards what was the commotion she saw fifteen boys dressed in blue and black armors and another boy dressed in a red and black armor. She couldn't get a good look at them since she was pretty far away.  
  
"Come on, let's get a better look."  
  
Mina quickly entered the room with Lita fallowing. When Mina was closer she was flabbergasted by the Dragon Slayers' attractiveness.  
  
"They're all so handsome" she breathed.  
  
The one in particular was their leader in the red armor, Dilandau. She couldn't help but stare at him.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Dilandau stepped up to Allan. "My men are tired and hungry. We would like food, a place to stay and some supplies for our guymelefs." Dilandau said.  
  
"Why of course. We will provide you with everything you need." Allan said as he eyed the dragon slayers' leader.  
  
"Oh Dilandau, do you know what happened to Fanella?"  
  
He knew he was pushing it but he didn't care. He never really liked the Zaibach army anyway.  
  
Dilandau stared at him, then a small smile spread across his face. "What? You mean that wimpy kingdom?"  
  
Van was still in the small crowed and heard him. "Why you..." He breathed as he was about to step out.  
  
Raye quickly grabbed his arm. "Van, no" she said.  
  
Lita quickly saw her struggle and went up to them.  
  
"Lita, quick, grab his arm." Raye whispered.  
  
"K," She held on to Van's left arm while Raye went in front of Van to stop him from moving up.  
  
"Let go, these guys don't deserve to live" Van said, a bit too loud.  
  
Dilandau, Allan, and the rest present in the grand hall looked at the three. Dilandau heard him and didn't like it one bit. He moved up to him as he pushed aside the raven haired girl.  
  
"What did you say?" he asked, staring into Van's flaming eyes.  
  
"You heard me."  
  
Dilandau quickly garnished his teeth. "You don't know who you're messing with boy." He spat.  
  
He then noticed the blond girl staring at him from the corner of his eye. She was standing behind Van and a brown haired girl. He pushed them aside as well and went up to her.  
  
"What are you staring at girl?" he asked quietly; enough for Mina to hear.  
  
Mina realized she was staring at him this whole time. Blushing, she looked down.  
  
"Um... sorry..." She said meekly.  
  
Dilandau first looked her over. He loved making girls feel uncomfortable and he chose this girl to be his next victim. He stared at her awhile longer until he realized something. This girl looked very familiar. Her eyes remembered him of someone.  
  
"Hum..." escaped his mouth as he turned away from her.  
  
"Well then, my army shall be staying here for the night until we are fully supplied." The Dragon Slayers' leader was addressing to Allan.  
  
"Very well then" Allan said as Dilandau moved his army out of the grand hall.  
  
Mina still watched the silver haired boy as he passed by. Dilandau took a quick glimpse at her.  
  
'She reminds me of someone... But who?' he quietly asked himself as he walked out the room.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Princess Lita"  
  
Lita turned around to see Allan heading her way. She blushed a bit. "Allan, hello" She said as he took a seat next to her.  
  
"I'm going to go take a ride around the forest today, would you like to come?" he asked her.  
  
Lita had to think it over. She hadn't ridden a horse in years.  
  
"Um... ok. But don't laugh if I stink ok" she said as they got up and made their way towards the door.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't" he reassured her as he led her down the hall.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Dilandau paced back and forth in his chamber. "I've seen that girl before. I know it" he said.  
  
His Dragon Slayers were with him; some on their knees while others stood straight and tall.  
  
"Lord Dilandau" Gatty piped but Dilandau smacked him across the face.  
  
"Did I tell you that you could talk?!" He screamed as Gatty controlled his balance.  
  
"No sir." He said as he bowed.  
  
Dilandau crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, I think I know who the girl might be."  
  
This got Dilandau's attention. "Oh really? And who do you think she resembles, hum Gatty?" he asked mockingly.  
  
Taking a deep breath Gatty stood straight and tall again. "I think she is one of those girls back at Fanella. I recognize the raven haired boy. He was the king of Fanella sir."  
  
Shocked, Dilandau couldn't believe what he was hearing. "That wimpy boy was the king?!!!" he asked fuming.  
  
"But then that means those girls were." he stared to fill with rage.  
  
"Dam it!!! They were right under my nose and I didn't even recognize them!!" He shirked.  
  
"Wait a second, that girl!!!! She's that bitch who ruined my guymelef!!!"  
  
He was shouting very loud now that the wine glass was staring to shake on the table.  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau" Gatty said as he bowed again. He and all the other Dragon Slayers could see flames in their leader's eyes.  
  
"I'll get you for that..." Dilandau said as he took his sword out and slashed through his bed sheets.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Van sat on his bed as he stared at the floor. Raye was sitting in front of the fireplace, looking at it adoringly. She then noticed the young king's silences.  
  
"What's the matter Van?" she asked worriedly.  
  
Van looked up from the floor to stare at Raye's eyes. He could see the fires dancing in them.  
  
"Raye... Fanella is in ruins. I don't know what to do" he said softly.  
  
Raye sighed as she got up towards him. "Van, you're a great king. I'm sure what ever you do you'll do it just fine."  
  
This caused a small smile to appear on Van's face. Raye soon got an idea.  
  
"I know. How about if I do you a reading?"  
  
Van raised an eyebrow at her. "A reading?" he asked disdainfully.  
  
"Yeah, I can do a reading with fire. Come here" she said as she pulled him off the bed and sat him down on the ground, next to the fire.  
  
She took a seat next to him as she closed her eyes and concentrated. Putting her hands together she said some magic words. Soon enough the fire started to show an image.  
  
It showed the boy in the red armor. Van gasped at this figure. Then it showed Allan's city being attacked; flames everywhere as the Zaibach guymelefs roamed the city.  
  
Soon enough the reading ended; the fire turning back to normal. Raye looked at Van with wide eyes.  
  
"I guess that doesn't really help you feel better" she said disappointedly.  
  
Van first stared at her; shocked with her ability. He shook his head. "No, you're actually helping me. Come on, we have to tell somebody about your flame reading."  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"As usual the goddess of love alone again." Mina sighed as she walked down the hall.  
  
Everybody was busy with other people. Lita went horseback riding with Allan, Serena and Darien were admiring the gardens, Raye was hanging with Van, and Merle was helping take care of the injured Amy.  
  
Mina sighed again as she stopped by a window. She could see the Earth next to the Moon. It made her think about going back home. She did miss Artemis and Luna. She couldn't imagine how worried they were and how they were trying to find them.  
  
And she also wondered about Raye's grandfather, Ami's mother, and Serena's family. Surly they were worried sick for their family member. She had no one back at earth though. Her parent lived in London, leaving her the choice of living alone. Of course she chose to live alone. She felt sort of free when they weren't around. But yet she did miss them.  
  
The depressed princess leaned on her hand as she sighed once more. She had no idea that someone was behind her. Someone who wouldn't be a good person to be around with at the moment.  
  
"What's the matter girl? I never thought a soldier could feel miserable."  
  
Mina spun around to see a scornful Dilandau with a couple of his men. A blond boy, Shesta, and three brown haired boys, Miguel, Gatty and Dellet.  
  
Mina couldn't stop thinking of them as striking. She then referred to what the red armored boy said. "Soldier?" she asked a bit puzzled.  
  
Dilandau looked at her up and down. He then pictured her with her sailor fuku.  
  
'She sure does resemble that witch' Dilandau thought as he took a step forward.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. Don't ever think I'll forget what you did."  
  
He took hold of her chin with his right hand as he peered into her blue eyes. Mina blushed at the touch of his skin.  
  
"I'll never forget those eyes that stared at me when my guymelef failed" he said as Mina realized at what he was getting at.  
  
"You..." she gasped as she found out.  
  
A smirked appeared on Dilandau's face as he let go of her chin and started to circle her.  
  
"Yes, the red guymelef at Fanella." He ridiculed.  
  
Mina remember what had happened during that time; when that guymelef hit her poor friend, Amy. Because of him, Amy was in the hospital wing getting cured. This got her boiled up.  
  
"You're the one who hurt my friend" she said as she turned her hands into a fist near her side.  
  
"You mean that poor helpless girl?" he laughed evilly. "Yup, that's me."  
  
He went in front of her again after circling her two times. Mina peered into his gorgeous ruby eyes. He may have been flaming hot but Mina didn't like one bit of what he did to her friend and to Fanella.  
  
"But don't worry. I didn't hit her too hard. I knew she was just a pathetic weakling and no use in getting fired up with." He said as he grinned evilly at her.  
  
Mina's temper was getting to her. She got so burned up that she slapped him across the face. So hard that she was sure his check would have a bruise in the morning.  
  
"Lord Dilandau" she heard his men breathed.  
  
Dilandau held his cheek first from shock. Then his eyes shone pure anger. "Why you little bitch!!"  
  
He took his dagger from his belt as he pinned her to the wall and held the blade next to her neck.  
  
"How dare you even touch me!!!" he said as he pushed her even harder at the wall.  
  
He was putting his whole weight on her. Mina let out a cry when she felt the blade prick her neck.  
  
"LET HER GO YOU DIRTY SCUM!!"  
  
Dilandau and his men turned to see Raye and Van running towards them. Mina manged to get a peek without having the blade touching her.  
  
"Shit" Dilandau breathed. But he still didn't let go of Mina.  
  
"Stop them you fools!" he screamed at the Dragon Slayers.  
  
They unhooked their swords as they charged at the two. Van quickly took his sword out as Raye took her transforming pen.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
She transformed into Sailor Mars leaving Van, the Dragon Slayers and Dilandau looking at her in shock.  
  
Dilandau quickly got out of his trance and shouted "What are you waiting for? Get them!!"  
  
The Dragon Slayers and Van also snapped out of their gaze and went back to fighting. Miguel and Gatty fenced with Van as Shesta and Dellet charged Mars. She quickly used her paper spell.  
  
"Evil Spirts be Gone!" She yelled as she stuck two paper spells on the boys' foreheads. They soon stopped, frozen to the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?!! Kill her!!" Dilandau ordered.  
  
"I... can't, I can't... move..." Shesta said as he still held his sword up in the air.  
  
"I'm paralyzed" Dellet said.  
  
Dilandau grumbled as he stared at his fallen men. This gave Mina the chance to escape from his grip. She kicked him on the shin and tripped him as he let go.  
  
Once he was down she quickly took out her transforming pen. Dilandau looked up at Mina as she raised her pen and knew what would happen if she called out her words. He leaped up and tackled her as she managed to say "Venus Crystal."  
  
Mina struggled to get him off her as he tried to reach for her pen.  
  
"AAhhh. get off." Mina cried as she moved about underneath Dilandau.  
  
"Give that to me!!" he screamed.  
  
Mars quickly took Gatty down with her paper spell as Van knocked out Miguel.  
  
"Get off her you bastard!!!" Mars screamed as she ran to aid her friend.  
  
Mina, with all her strength, kicked Dilandau off of her as he went flying to the wall. Mars went to Mina as she checked to see if she was injured.  
  
The spell went away as the three Dragon Slayers went to pick up Miguel and rushed off. Dilandau, limping a bit, got up as he ran after his men.  
  
"You'll pay for this you bitch!" He said as he disappeared around the corner.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Lita and Alan were riding in the woods to make sure everything was alright. So far everything went smoothly.  
  
"Austoria is such a pretty place" Lita commented as she rode with Allan on her light brown horse.  
  
"Yes it is. I hope it stays beautiful" Allan said as he rode his white horse forward, closer to Lita.  
  
Lita stared at him for a while; admiring his charming features. The sun was bright today and it made Allan's hair look like gold. Allan noticed the princess staring and looked at her as well. He smiled as Lita blushed and turned away.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"LET'S JUST BURN THIS FUCKN CITY DOWN!!" Dilandau screamed as he sent his wine glass across the room; braking into pieces as it touched the wall.  
  
Falken stood in the room with Dilandau; watching the fuming boy's actions. Falken was known as the strategist and one of the commanding leaders in Zaibach.  
  
"Soon Dilandau, soon." He calmly said once Dilandau flopped on a chair.  
  
"You know I hate waiting Falken." Dilandau sneered as he heard the older man's words.  
  
"We have to wait until our floating fortress reaches the capitol of Austoria. That way the king well not suspect we did this to Allan's palace if we're in his sight." Falken explained.  
  
"Well then tell your men to speed it up with the engines. I want to burn this fuck'n city down right NOW!"  
  
Dilandau grabbed another wine glass and sent it flying into a nearby wall. Falken stared at the wine glass first until he eyed the ruby eyed boy.  
  
"That was my wine glass you just threw Dilandau" Falken said.  
  
Dilandau raised an eyebrow at him. "What ever" he pouted as he crossed his arms and slouched on the chair.  
  
Falken sighed when a soldier came in. It was one of Falken's.  
  
"Yes?" Falken asked as he turned to the messenger.  
  
"Sir, the fortress has safely reached the capitol" the messenger said, bowing at the last part.  
  
An evil grin appeared on the Dragon Slayers' leader.  
  
"Very well then. You may go"  
  
The messenger bowed again and left.  
  
"Alright Dilandau. Do what you want with this city. Just make sure Escaflowne is able to escape." Falken said as he eyed the young lunatic.  
  
Dilandau grinned evilly. "Don't worry. This time I'll get those annoying girls; once and for all." He said as he punched the desk and darted out of the room.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"So tell me Lita, what's it like to live on Jupiter?" Allan asked, trying to start a conversation.  
  
"Oh it's beautiful. Maybe not as beautiful as the Moon and Venus but it's one of the prettiest plants in the galaxy." Lita chirped; happy to be talking about her home planet.  
  
"I'm not surprise. It's probably pretty because you're the princess" Allan said, causing Lita to blush at the comment.  
  
"Thank you" she said, barley a whisper.  
  
Allan laughed lightly at how shy the girl was acting. But their happy moments were over when they felt an explosion from behind. Allan quickly turned around and saw smoke coming from the direction of the city.  
  
"Quick! The city!" Allan yelled as he jerked his horses to the right direction and speeded through the trees.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Amy, you're ok" Mina said as she lunged on the girl, hugging her to death.  
  
"You scared us all" she added as she looked at her blue haired friend.  
  
"Sorry guys. I didn't mean to" Amy said as she looked at Raye, Serena, Darien, Merle, Van and Mina.  
  
"Oh my god, I have so much information to tell you!" Serena said as she held on her friend's hand. "Lita and Allan, this swordsman who helped you get better, are actually having a thing for each other." Serena said joyfully.  
  
Amy laughed at how crazy her friend was acting.  
  
BOOM!!!  
  
Everything around them shook as they heard the explosion from outside.  
  
"What was that?" Darien asked as he rushed to the window with Van and Merle.  
  
"Shit! Those Dragon Slayers are attacking." Van said as he garnished his teeth.  
  
"Just like my reading" Raye said as she remembered the horrible images.  
  
"Look, Allan and Lita are coming back" Serena said as she saw her friend and the blond swordsmen ride up to the palace.  
  
They quickly went down to meet them.  
  
"Lita" Raye said as they reached them.  
  
"You guys, this place is being attacked" Lita informed them as she saw one of the houses being burnt.  
  
"I have an idea. We have to leave this place before they kill us all. Come on"  
  
Allan grabbed Lita's hand and motioned for the others to fallow. They went behind the palace and found a secret passage underneath the ground. They quickly went in. They saw a Crusade at the end of the passage, leading to an opening in the sky.  
  
"Quick, get in. My men are already in there ready to take off." Allan said as they ran towards it.  
  
"Allan, what about the citizens in this city? Don't you think we should fight?" Lita asked a bit shocked.  
  
"My people were trained to escape war. They all have secret passageways to freedom. Don't worry about them. Right now I'm worried about you and your friends." Allan answered, shocking Lita more with his words.  
  
They reached the Crusade and they quickly got in.  
  
"Gadeth, get us out of here" Allan ordered once everyone was in.  
  
"Wait, what about my Escaflowne?" Van asked as he grabbed the swordsmen's shoulder.  
  
"I was planning on this attack happening. Don't worry. It's in the Crusade."  
  
Van let go of his grip as he relaxed a little.  
  
"Alright, get us out" Allan ordered again.  
  
The Crusade started to lift into the air as he went out into the sky.  
  
"Full speed ahead" Allan told Gadeth.  
  
"Alright Boss" he said as he put it on the limit.  
  
"This is horrible. The beautiful city is all gone" Merle said as she stared out the window.  
  
Mina joined her and looked out as well. She could see all the houses burnt to the ground and the palace braking apart. She then caught someone's eyes. A red guymelef came into view from the ground and the cockpit opened up. Dilandau stepped out as he looked up at the fleeing Crusade; seeing Mina through the window. His eyes burned into her, never taking them off. Mina felt like she was in a trance, she shivered as she locked eyes with his.  
  
"Mina, are you ok?" Amy asked as she shook Mina's shoulder lightly.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I'm fine" Mina said as she unlocked eyes with Dilandau and looked at Amy.  
  
Amy could tell something was wrong. She looked down as well and saw Dilandau. "Oh my" Amy gasped.  
  
She quickly left the window not wanting to see the sick boy and his hunger for blood. She took Mina with her as well; not wanting Mina to stay there either.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Dilandau saw Amy pull Mina away from the window; making him curse the blue haired scouts for taking his victim away from view. He loved the look that was set on Mina's eyes. Dilandau could see fear and yet desire for him. He smiled evilly as he went back to his guymelef and finished destroying the city completely.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
The Crusade had been flying for nearly three hours.  
  
"Where exactly are we going anyway?" Serena asked no one in particular.  
  
"We're headed for the capitol of Austoria." Allan said as he looked up from his map.  
  
He was leaning on a table as he peered down at a map. Lita, standing next to him, peered down the map as well. Raye, Van and Merle were seated on a couch, waiting for nothing while Mina slouched on an easy chair. Amy was reading a book Gadeth gave her earlier. Darien was sleeping on Serena's lap on another long couch.  
  
"How long does it take to get there?" Raye asked. She was getting angry cause of the ride taking too long.  
  
"We're almost there." Gadeth said.  
  
Sure enough, they could see the capitol from the window.  
  
"WOW, this place is even prettier." Serena gasped, waking up her boyfriend.  
  
"Where are we?" Darien groaned.  
  
"Austoria, Darien. Come on, we're landing."  
  
The Crusade landed steadily near the seaport. Once getting out, everybody stretched and smelled the sea air.  
  
"This place is wonderful" Amy said as her friends "owed" and "ahed".  
  
Van heard horses coming there way. He turned and saw a blond girl on a white horse and four other soldiers heading towards them. The blond girl was smiling joyful as she called out, "Allan!" Allan and the other turned around and saw her.  
  
"Millerna" Allan said as he beamed.  
  
The girl jumped off her horse and ran to the group.  
  
"Allan, it's been a while since I've seen you" Millerna said as the setting sun made her face as beautiful as ever.  
  
"I know, I am very sorry" Allan said as he kissed her hand.  
  
He then introduced his friends. "This is Lita, Mina, Raye, Serena, Amy, Darien, Merle and the king of Fanella, Van Fanel."  
  
This time each of the Sailor Scouts remembered to bow.  
  
"A pleaser meeting you all. I am Princess Millerna, the 3rd princess of Austoria" Millerna curtsied for them.  
  
A gasped escaped their lips as the princess laughed.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"King Austen, are you willing to give us a hand in this war or not?" Falken asked the king of Austoria.  
  
The king sat in his thrown; looking at Falken, then at Dilandau, and then at Falken again. Falken's and Dilandau's men were with them in the thrown room.  
  
"If it keeps my country safe then I agree" the king said as he stood up.  
  
A smirk appeared on Falken's somber face. "Good" he said as he stood up straight from bowing.  
  
Dilandau wasn't over yet though. "Oh, and your majesty? I would like a favor to be done" Dilandau said as he too stood up.  
  
"And what would that be young boy?" the king asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"I want one of the girls that will be arriving soon. Her name is Mina Aino and she has blond hair and blue eyes. She usually wears a red ribbon on top. I would ask if you would kidnap her for me and take her to one of my men who I will leave here." Dilandau asked.  
  
The king thought first awhile as Falken eyed the red armored boy.  
  
"Very well then. I will get her as soon as I can."  
  
An evil smile crossed Dilandau's face as he bowed again and left the room with his men. Once he was alone in the halls he took out something from his pocket.  
  
"Not long now girl. Not long until you will be in the palm of my hands" he said out loud and laughed evilly.  
  
There, in his hands, held Venus's transforming pen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Oooo, breath taking isn't it? Well, you'll have to wait until I put up the next chapter to find out what happens. '_- please review this fanfic, it might help me think better for what's going to happen next. C ya. 


	3. Abduction

"Mystic Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or Escaflowne characters in this fanfic do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last chapter: the Sailor Scouts find themselves in Austoria where they meet Allan Schezar, a swordsman. He and Lita hit it off well while Dilandau finds out who the Sailor Scouts are. His first attempt to kill Mina didn't go well as plan. Alan's city is then attacked by the Dragon Slayers while the Sailor Scouts flee to Austoria's capitol. There, the king makes a deal with Falken and promises Dilandau the girl named Mina Aino.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Abduction  
  
  
  
Millerna stared at the Sailor Scouts and at Darien. "I can not believe this. You guys are from the Mystic Moon?"  
  
The Sailor Scouts had just finished explaining to her the long story of their life on earth and of their super powers.  
  
"It's true Princess. And these girls helped me fight the Zaibach army when it attacked Fanella. Even thought we didn't win we sure did cause the Dragon Slayers a lot of damage." Van said.  
  
They were in Millerna's meeting chamber, sitting near the long wooden table.  
  
"Incredible" Millerna breathed.  
  
"I have always thought there were people who lived on the Mystic Moon but I never thought they had powers." She said.  
  
"Oh not all of the people on earth have powers like us. It's only us actually." Amy stated.  
  
"Our job is to protect the plant from evil forces who try to conquer it. I'm very surprised that you guys have never had any problems with that." Mina said.  
  
Millerna stared at her for a moment. "And so you're the leader of this magnificent army?" she asked Mina.  
  
"Hum, hum" Mina nodded.  
  
"And you all are princesses of your own planet?" Millerna asked as she looked at everyone.  
  
"Yup" they all said.  
  
"Wow" the princess gasped. "It must be wonderful to own your own planet." She quickly added.  
  
"Well sort of, sometimes its way too much work." Serena said as she popped a biscuit in her mouth.  
  
"What are you talking about? You hardly did anything so how would you know?" Raye asked scornfully. She was really in a very mad mood after the long ride from Allan's city.  
  
"How would you know how I acted huh?" Serena snapped back.  
  
"I always had to keep an eye on you stupid." Raye shot back.  
  
"That's enough you guys" Mina butted in.  
  
"Yeah, you're going to give us dreadful headaches." Darien said as he held his forehead as if he already had one.  
  
Millerna laughed at the two as a maid came in.  
  
"Princess; your father is ready to see your guest" she said as she bowed.  
  
"Ah yes. Great. Shall we go?" Millerna asked as she stood up.  
  
"Lets" Allan said as he and the others stood up.  
  
They fallowed Millerna out of the room and into the thrown room.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"So this is the great king of Fanella" the Austrian king asked as he looked at Van.  
  
"And what do we have here? Allan Schezar, the best swordsmen in Austoria?" The king looked at Allan as he addressed him.  
  
"Hum. I have never met you six before" he said as he looked at the Sailor Scouts and Darien.  
  
"Your Majesty, my name is Mina Aino and these are my friends, Raye, Serena, Amy, Lita and Darien." Mina introduced as she bowed at the king.  
  
'Aw, so this is the girl Dilandau wants.' He thought as he looked her over.  
  
He then looked at her friends.  
  
"Welcome to Austoria my friends" he said as he stood up from his thrown and greeted them with open arms. "I hope you enjoy your stay here" he finished as they bowed once more and walked away with Millerna.  
  
When the company was out of site, the king called one of his messengers. "You; go tell Zaibach that they have arrived" he commanded as he pointed to one of the men.  
  
"Yes sir" he said as he bowed and slipped away into the darkness.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Dilandau looked outside his open window from the floating fortress. He still held Venus's transformation pen in his hand as he stared at it. He pictured Mina lifting it up and saying her words.  
  
Dilandau then imagined Mina in her fuku, her eyes holding the same kind as when he stared at her from the Crusade. A grin formed on his face.  
  
'I know that girl wants me. This will be easier then I thought' he thought silently.  
  
A knock was heard on the door.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked; annoyed from being interrupted from his thoughts.  
  
Falken walked in.  
  
"Dilandau, I came to tell you not to cause trouble to this city. We already made an agreement with the king so I do not expect you burning this kingdom to smithereens." He said as he looked at the boy.  
  
"I know, I know. God Falken, how many times do you have to tell me the same thing over and over?" Dilandau asked sneeringly.  
  
"Just making sure Dilandau" Falken said in his oh so familiar calm voice.  
  
A messenger then appeared at the door.  
  
"What is it Gatty?" Dilandau asked when he noticed his men.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, the king of Austoria said that the Escaflowne and the group have arrived" he said.  
  
"Good, I want you and Miguel to go to Austoria and stay there until the king gives you the signal to capture that girl. Do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau"  
  
Gatty quickly bowed and dashed off, in search for Miguel. Falken turned back to Dilandau.  
  
"May I ask why you want this girl so badly?" Falken asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I want to teach this girl a lesson. Nobody damages my guymelef and gets away with it. She even slapped my beautiful face on top of that!!" Dilandau slammed his fist on the small table.  
  
"I see. Well I suggest you get rid of her quickly before your heart starts doing the thinking."  
  
Falken left the room after those few words; leaving Dilandau to ponder on what he said.  
  
"Damn you Falken!!" the silver haired boy cursed as he slammed his fist again.  
  
He was sure his hands would sour in the morning.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
The night was approaching and the sun was going down. Princess Millerna gave each scout a room except Serena and Darien, who shared rooms. Dinner was set and the scouts were ready to eat.  
  
"WOW!!! Are all royal food this good?!!!" Serena asked as she stuffed her face with potatoes.  
  
"I guess our food is a bit different from your kind of food huh?" Millerna asked giggling.  
  
"Umm... not really. In fact we actually have food like this back home." Darien said as he picked up his chicken leg and took a bite.  
  
The soft music could be heard playing. The king was having a ball for the safe arrival of the Fanellan king. Some people were dancing while others were eating and talking.  
  
"Oh Darien, let's go and dance" Serena said as she heard a really romantic music being played.  
  
She grabbed Darien's hand as she led him to the dance floor before Darien could say a word. Allan stood up from his place at the table; next to Lita.  
  
He bowed graciously saying "Princess Lita, would you care to dance?"  
  
A blush crept Lita's face as she smiled and accepted. They headed to the dance floor along with Serena and Darien.  
  
"I'm surprised that Serena hasn't fallen yet" Amy said as they watched Serena trying to dance decently.  
  
"I know right" Mina agreed as she laughed.  
  
A servant came up to her and deposited a wine glass filled with Vino.  
  
"What's this?" Mina asked as she looked at the red liquid.  
  
"This, my dear, is our best wine in the palace" the king said as he picked his up and sipped a bit.  
  
"Wine?" Merle asked as she stared at Mina's glass.  
  
"Yeah, try it Mina" Millerna said as she also picked hers up.  
  
Mina watched Millerna take a sip from her glass and decided to take a chance. She took the cup and; without stopping to think; drank it in one gulp. A gasped escaped everyone's mouth when they saw the empty cup.  
  
"Oh my, I've never seen anybody drink their wine that fast before" Millerna said wide eyed.  
  
Mina covered her mouth as she hiccupped. "Hey, this hiccup is good" Mina said as she started to feel a bit dizzy.  
  
Raye shook her head as she watched her friend's action. She then turned to Van who was eating quietly. His face was solemn as he stared at his food.  
  
"Van, would you like to dance with me?" she asked, wanting to cheer up her secret crush.  
  
Van looked up at her to see if she was joking. Seeing a serious face he smiled and accepted. They were the next to disappear from the table. Merle saw them dancing and jealousy overwhelmed her.  
  
"Why that good for nothing" Merle said as she was about to charge at the two.  
  
Amy, sitting next to Merle, quickly garbed hold of the cat girl as she struggled to get lose. But Merle slipped away from the grip as Amy ran after her; leaving Mina behind with the royal family at the table.  
  
Mina looked around for a servant. She was in luck because one was just passing by. "Excuse me, can I have another wine glass please" she asked.  
  
She had already finished her second.  
  
"You better slow down on that Mina. You're going to get an enormous headache later on" Millerna warned when the servant placed another glass of Vino in front of the princess of love.  
  
Mina quickly drank it all as a hiccupped escaped her lips.  
  
"Don't worry hiccupped I'll be just hiccupped fine..."  
  
To tell the truth Mina was feeling very woozy and the royal family could see it.  
  
"I think hiccup I'll go get some fresh air hiccup"  
  
Mina slowly got out of her chair as she unsteadily headed towards the hall.  
  
'This would be the perfect time to capture her' the king thought in his mind.  
  
He quickly called a servant and whispered into his ear. "Go tell Dilandau's men that the girl is alone" he ordered.  
  
The servant bowed saying "Yes your majesty" and ran out the door. Millerna eyed her father suspiciously.  
  
'Hummm' Millerna thought.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Miguel and Gatty waited in the horse stable.  
  
"Who's this girl we have to capture again?" Miguel asked as he petted his horse.  
  
"Lord Dilandau wants that sailor girl, Sailor Venus. I don't know why but I'm thinking to get revenge for slapping him and for ruining his guymelef. You do realize she was the first person to do those things right?" Gatty confirmed as he sharpened his sword.  
  
Miguel thought for a while. "She's that girl with blond hair held in a red ribbon right?"  
  
Gatty nodded at Miguel's question.  
  
Miguel thought again and a smile emerged on his face. "Hey, she's that cute one."  
  
Gatty rolled his eyes. "She's our enemy Miguel; we don't like our enemies." Gatty said; a bit irritated with his companion's behavior.  
  
"I know, but that was before we had hot girls in mini skirts combating us." Miguel pointed out.  
  
Gatty just sighed as he continued to sharpen his sword. Miguel knew how Gatty really felt and decided to annoy his friend even more.  
  
"Oh come on Gat, I know you want her. Nothing to be ashamed about. I mean the other Dragon Slayers think she's the cutes out of the rest" Miguel said as he playful slapped Gatty's back.  
  
"Miguel" Gatty breathed in garnishing teeth. But he couldn't help the blush that appeared on his cheeks.  
  
Miguel snickered at his friends face. "See what I mean" he said laughing and pointing at Gatty's exterior.  
  
Gatty was off the edge now and had enough. "Shut up!" he said as he raised his sword, threatening to use it at his hysterical friend.  
  
But before he could make another move, a servant walked in.Gatty turned around to face him.  
  
"Yeah?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"The king said that the girl is alone in the garden and wants you to do what your commander planned" the servant said bowing.  
  
"Ok, thanks"  
  
The servant left after the soldier's appreciation. Gatty turned around to face his still laughing friend, who was now rolling on the floor, holding his stomach. A sweat drop fell from Gatty's forehead as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Pull yourself together Miguel. The princess is alone. Let's go"  
  
He grabbed his sword as he dashed out of the stable. Miguel, still chuckling, grabbed his sword as well and went after his cohort.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Mina was heading out into the garden. The night air was cool and there was a full moon.  
  
"Man, Millerna wasn't kidding about the headache part" Mina said out loud and she held her head.  
  
She headed towards a bench and sat down. Resting her head back she saw stars seizing the sky. Closing her eyes she thought of her planet Venus, of her people, and her beautiful palace.  
  
But then her mind wondered off into a silver heard boy in a red and black armor. Dilandau...  
  
For some reason she could stop thinking about him. She really did like him but he was too cruel and thirsted for blood way to much. She couldn't fall in love with someone like that, especially if he hurt her friend.  
  
She then remembered how his crimson eyes stared at her from the day they fled Allan's city. How the wind blew at his silver hair, making him look even cuter.  
  
Sighing, she thought about her friends. Serena had Darien, Lita had Allan and Raye had Van. my wasn't into guys so she didn't really care about her love life.  
  
'Why couldn't I fall for someone like them? Why do I have to get stuck with a guy who I can never have?' Mina sadly thought as she slowly opened her eyes.  
  
Her head was still in pain but she still got off the bench and walked up to the near by fountain. Looking at her reflection she could see the moon and the earth in the sky. She was too busy watching herself in the water to notice two boys creeping up to her.  
  
Gatty and Miguel slowly and quietly came closer and closer to Mina. To their dismay, Gatty stepped on a twig, making the snap conquer the silent air. Mina quickly swirled around to face the two Dragon Slayers.  
  
"Shit, grab her!" Gatty ordered as he and Miguel lunged at the blond scout.  
  
"Hey" Mina shirked as she felt their gloved hands taking control of her.  
  
But that was the only word that could escape her mouth before Miguel quickly covered it.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
The music slowly ended as Serena and Darien went back to their table. Raye, Lita, Van and Allan fallowed.  
  
"Hey, where's Amy, Mina and Merle?" Serena asked when she noticed a couple of missing faces.  
  
"I'm right here"  
  
They turned around to see Amy, holding a fuming red cat girl, Merle. Merle snatched out of Amy's grip and ran to Van's arm. She stuck her tong out at Amy and then at Raye, who was on the other side.  
  
"Now where did Mina go?" Serena asked.  
  
"Mina said she wanted to get some fresh air. She's probably in the garden" Millerna answered.  
  
"Oh" Serena said after hearing the reason and took her seat.  
  
"Although she's been gone for a while" Millerna pointed out.  
  
"Maybe we should go look for her" Lita suggested.  
  
"Oh don't worry young ones. She is probably caught up with the beauty of our garden. She will be back soon" the king said calmly, knowing that if they went out they would surly find out Mina was missing.  
  
The king's youngest daughter eyed her father. "Well I'm still going to check on her to make sure" she said as she stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"I'll come with you" Amy said.  
  
"We'll all come" Allan added as they all headed towards the hall.  
  
The king took a sip from his wine glass. He knew the Dragon Slayers already accomplished their mission so he didn't worry too much.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Mina! Minaaa!!"  
  
The scouts were getting worried now. It had been a while since they've seen her. They looked around the garden and in the palace.  
  
"Where can she be?" Raye asked when the search party met up in the garden.  
  
"We looked everywhere and still no sign of her." Serena was getting worried.  
  
They separated a bit to look once more around the garden. Allan went near the fountain were their lost friend had been an hour ago.  
  
"Hey, what's this?" he asked as he bent down near a low branch.  
  
There, lay a piece of golden material. By the looks of it someone must have ripped it off their dress. He quickly took it and ran back to the others.  
  
"Look at this" he said as he reached them. Lita took the rag and examined it.  
  
"It must have ripped off someone's dress." She observed.  
  
Millerna looked at it closely. "Hey, that's a part of my dress" she said when she recognized it. "Wait, Mina was wearing this" she added when she took the fabric from Lita.  
  
"That means someone kidnapped Mina!!!" Serena screeched.  
  
"But who.?"  
  
Van looked at everyone. He then faced Raye.  
  
"Wait, Raye, you can use your fire reading to find out who kidnapped Mina" he exclaimed as the scouts stared at the raven haired girl.  
  
A smile appeared on her face. "Let's do it then."  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Mina could feel metal underneath her body. She guessed that she was lying on a metal bed. Slowly opening her eyes, the she noticed the room was pitch black. After her eyes adjusted she gradually got up. Her head was still hurting but not as bad as before.  
  
"So you're awake" a voice rang into the silence.  
  
Mina's eyes shot wide as she recognized the voice. Dilandau lit the candle on the table, lightening the room just enough for Mina to see his face. Dilandau's was holding his well known grin, his eyes baring a hole into hers.  
  
"Dilandau" Mina gasped as her heart stared to race.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
The room was lightened with the fire. Raye sat in front of the fireplace while Van and the other sat next to her and behind her. Raye joined her hands together as if praying; closing her eyes as she concentrated.  
  
'Come on Raye, you can do it' Van encouraged in his head.  
  
They've been sitting there for half an hour and still Raye couldn't summon her powers.  
  
'What's the matter with you Raye? Mina's life is in your hands. Concentrate!' Raye ordered herself as she concentrated even harder.  
  
"God of fire; please show me what happened to our friend, Mina; the goddess of love" she spoke as the fire stared to change.  
  
Then her magic started to work. The fire showed a figure, a boy with crimsons eyes and silver hair.  
  
"Dilandau" Allan breathed.  
  
But her reading wasn't over. It showed other figures. It showed the king of Austoria and Falken in the thrown room with the Dragon Slayers. It showed them talking and agreeing about their plan. And then when Dilandau requested Mina's capture and the king accepting. Millerna's eyes went wide with horror as a gasped escaped everyone's lips.  
  
"Father?" Millerna whispered as she covered her mouth in disbelief.  
  
The reading went on with Mina being incarcerated by the two Dragon Slayers and soon ended with Mina falling unconscious. The fire turned back to normal as Raye fell back; exhausted from the reading.  
  
"Raye, are you ok?" Van asked as he caught her.  
  
"I'm ok, But Mina..."  
  
Raye didn't have to finish her sentence. She knew everyone saw what happened to their leader and knew what was to be done.  
  
"We've got to save her" Darien said as he stood up.  
  
"Who knows what those bastards want with her" Lita spoke.  
  
Millerna was still dumfounded. She couldn't believe that her father was betraying his own country.  
  
"Millerna"  
  
Millerna looked up at Amy. "We have to talk to your father. He's the only one who would know where Zaibach took Mina."  
  
Millerna nodded as she understood.  
  
"Let's go then" she said as she stood up and headed towards the door.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Father, I can't believe you would do something like this" Millerna said as a tear fell from her face. She and the others where in the thrown room with the king.  
  
Millerna's father sighed. "You do not understand. I only agreed with the plan with Zaibach to keep our country safe. If we didn't agree with them then we were surly to have war and I didn't want that." He explained.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then why did you accept that scum's request to kidnap Mina?" Serena bowled at the king. She was worried sick for her friend and couldn't stand the king any longer.  
  
"Because that scum was Lord Dilandau, the leader of the best army in Zaibach. If I didn't consent with him he would defiantly have war on us." The king said.  
  
"Well then tell us where the Zaibach fortress is headed." Van shot out, filled with anger like the others.  
  
The king took a deep breath. "They are probably long gone from here by now" he started.  
  
But the scout of fire threw him off. "Just tell us were they're headed" Raye screamed; pure annoyance in her face.  
  
"They are headed to Freid" he announced, a bit shock by the girls rage.  
  
The Sailor Scouts stared at each other after hearing the information.  
  
"We've got to go before it's too late!!" Lita said as she and her fellow scouts started to ran out the thrown room.  
  
Van, Allan, and Merle fallowed behind. Millerna looked at her father with disappointment. She then turned and headed after her friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Yeah I know this was pretty short for a chapter but I wanted to stop at a particular place where it would leave you wanting more (like my other two chapters I hope.) So what do you think will happen in the next chapter huh? Will the sailor scouts be able to save their captured leader? And does Dilandau really want Mina for revenge or is it for something else? Stay tune guys ^_^ 


	4. Pure Desire

"Mystic Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or Escaflowne characters in this fanfic do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last Chapter: Mina, Serena, Lita, Raye, Amy, Darien, Merle, Van and Allan meet the king of Austoria and his 3rd daughter, Millerna. There, Mina's captured by two of Dilandau's Dragon Slayers, Gatty and Miguel. Finding out that she's kidnapped, the rest of the gang depends on Raye to do a fire reading to see who was responsible. There, they found out that Dilandau kidnapped her and that Millerna's father was aiding the Zaibach Empire. The scouts head off to Freid to save their imprisoned member.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: Pure Desire  
  
  
  
Mina's head started to get worst. Her heart was pumping so fast that she was sure Dilandau could hear it. Dilandau took a step towards her. He loved the face she held. Fear and longing; emotions all mixed together; expressed in her eyes.  
  
"Where am I?" Mina asked, her voice holding the hint of panic.  
  
"Why you're on the Vione Mina, heading towards Fried." Dilandau said, saying Mina's name sarcastically.  
  
Mina tried to act brave by asking "where are my friends? Why am I here?" but instead she sounded very edgy.  
  
"Oh don't worry about your friends. In fact you should worry about yourself more then them at this moment." He said ironically.  
  
He stared walking towards Mina making her move further away on her metal bed.  
  
"I'm going to teach you girl to never mess with me" he said as pure suicide beamed in his eyes.  
  
Mina was starting to get frantic now as he stepped closer to her. Dilandau slowly took out his sword as he came closer and closer. Mina felt the wall pressing on her back as she made another attempt to move away.  
  
'Shit' filled Mina's head as Dilandau lunged at her with his sword raised in the air.  
  
Mina dodged the move as she jumped off the bed but Dilandau swung his sword again at her, making her jump over the table and landing on the other side. Mina quickly looked in her dress pocket for her transformation pen but found it empty.  
  
"Shit again" she breathed as Dilandau faced her.  
  
A smile crept up his face as he took something out of his armor pocket. "Looking for this?" he asked mockingly as he held her pen up.  
  
"How did you...?" Mina gasped but stopped as she gave Dilandau a stern face.  
  
"Give that to me" she said, determined to do anything to get it back.  
  
"You want it? Come and get it?" he said as he motioned for her to attack.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Hurry up!!! Why can't this Crusade go any faster?!" Serena screamed as the Crusade headed towards Fried.  
  
"We're not going to make it in time if we keep this up!!" Raye yelled.  
  
She and Serena were shouting and screaming the whole time they were on their way.  
  
"Allan, isn't there a way to speed the Crusade up?" Lita asked anxiously.  
  
"I wish there were but we're already going up to the maximum level" Allan explained.  
  
"This isn't good guys. They'll probably kill her before we even get there" Merle peeped.  
  
"Don't say that!! Mina is a strong girl!! She won't give up without a fight!!" Raye and Serena screamed in unity as the cat girl jumped from shock.  
  
Once they were sure the cat girl understood they went back to yelling at the crew, telling them to go faster or work harder. Darien, Amy, Van, and Millerna were also terrified for their friend. But then a light bulb beamed on top of Amy's head.  
  
"Hold on a sec you guys. I have an idea"  
  
Serena and Raye quickly stopped their yelling while the others turned their attention to her.  
  
"I have an idea how we can make this ship go faster" She explained.  
  
"And how do you suppose we do that Amy?" Lita asked as the others raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Remember that technique Mina showed us a year ago?"  
  
The three scouts scratched their heads trying to figure out what she was getting at.  
  
"You mean that move were we speed into space?" Raye asked.  
  
"Yeah, we can use that technique to speed this Crusade. We'll reach the Vione in no time." Amy pointed out.  
  
Smiles lighted her friends' faces as they understood.  
  
"Amy, you're brilliant!" Serena squealed as she hugged her.  
  
"What? What technique?" Van asked.  
  
"We have this method were we can speed. If we transform and use that move I'm sure we'll reach that floating fortress." Raye exclaimed.  
  
"Even though we don't have Venus's power I'm sure we'll still be able to use it. We might not go as fast though" Amy said.  
  
"That's ok, better then nothing." Lita said as she took out her transforming pen.  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-Up!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
The Sailor Scout stood were the four normal looking girls stood.  
  
"Let's do it" Sailor Moon said as she and her fellow friends locked hands and closed their eyes as they concentrated.  
  
"Moon Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!"  
  
The scouts started to glow as they soon disappeared; leaving the rest of the crew in shock.  
  
"Where did they go?" Millerna gasped.  
  
But then the Crusade started to shake a bit as it then went speeding towards a direction.  
  
"Quick, steer the right way!" Allan ordered as he held on his table for balance.  
  
"It looks like the girls were able to do it" Van said as he, Darien, Merle, and Millerna held the wall for support.  
  
Outside of the Crusade, the Sailor Scouts flew behind the engine making the ship look like a rocket, speeding in the sky.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"AAhhh" Mina let out as she charged towards the silver haired boy.  
  
He quickly dodged it and almost sliced Mina's dress.  
  
"You've got to do better then that girl" he said.  
  
'Why that good for nothing, mangy scum, attractive bastard, charming; hey what am I thinking? I'm suppose to be fighting him, not admiring his gorgeousness.' Mina thought as she dodged Dilandau's blow.  
  
'All I know is that I have to get my transformation pen back' she silently said as she landed on her metal bed.  
  
She then had an idea. She did a front slip, over his head, and landed right behind him. Dilandau was too slow to dodge the punch she gave him. The blow was extremely hard and Mina's knuckle hurt like hell after it.  
  
Dilandau dropped his sword as he held his bruised cheek. Just what Mina expected, she dived and grabbed hold of her pen. Even though Dilandau was hurt he still held on tight to Mina's transforming pen as she grabbed it.  
  
"Give it to me" Mina said, struggling to keep hold of it.  
  
Dilandau was stronger and he was practically lifting her off the ground.  
  
"Get off it!" Dilandau spat, garnishing his teeth.  
  
Mina kicked him in the knee thinking that he would fall backwards and let go of her pen. But instead he fell forward with her as they knocked over the candle and blew out the light completely.  
  
Dilandau's lips pressed against Mina's unexpectedly in the dark. A gasped escaped Mina's lips, while Dilandau became shocked. But he didn't fall back. He started to go on; one hand crept up to her cheek as the other held her head. He pressed harder and started to kiss her. Mina was dazed and very confused.  
  
'Oh god, what's going on' a voice rang in her head as she felt her ears burning.  
  
She at first let him kiss her but then started to kiss back. When they parted she could hear him breathing heavily. Dilandau's eyes still didn't adjust to the darkness but could feel Mina's cheek burning in the palm of his hand. They lay on the floor for a moment, each stunned at what just happened.  
  
Without warning, Dilandau quickly pressed his lips again on Mina's as he then leaped up and scampered out of the room. Mina saw the light from the Vione hall but soon disappeared as the door closed.  
  
Breathing hard, Mina held her lips with her fingers as she blushed more. She couldn't believe what just happened. First they were fighting and then the next they were lying on the floor, kissing.  
  
Mina stayed on the floor for a while until she got up and felt her way to her destination. The room was still dark but she was able to find the metal bed. Lying on it, Mina closed her eyes trying to think of an explanation for Dilandau's actions a moment ago.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Alright, we're almost there" Mercury said as she saw the Vione a couple of hundred miles away from her blue visor glasses.  
  
The wind blew in all the scouts' hair as they still locked hands, concentrating their powers on making the Crusade faster.  
  
"Boss, we indicated the fortress not far from here. By the speed we're going we'll be there in ten minutes." Gadeth told the commander.  
  
"Alright then, all man get ready for battle. Zaibach won't give Mina up without a fight." Allan commanded throughout the ship.  
  
"Allan"  
  
The blond swordsman turned to face Van.  
  
"What is it?" he asked the young king.  
  
"I'll go get my Escaflowne. Where is it?" Van asked.  
  
"Gadeth, show Van were we put his Escaflowne." Allan ordered his blue haired friend.  
  
"Ight Boss" Gadeth said as he motioned Van to fallow.  
  
Van was led to a room that held all the guymelefs for battle. Van saw Escaflowne near Scherezade, Allan's guymelef.  
  
"Get ready to lunch boy. We're there" Gadeth rudely said to the young king as he ran out of the room.  
  
Van hopped in the cockpit as he motioned Escaflowne to stand.  
  
The Sailor Scouts could see the floating fortress ahead as a smile appeared on their faces.  
  
"We there" Sailor Moon said.  
  
"We're coming to get you Mina so don't worry" Jupiter said as they speeded towards the Vione.  
  
Allan told Darien, Millerna and Merle to hold on for they were going to crash into the fortress. As the Crusade went faster it slammed into their destination.  
  
"Get in there and fine the princess Mina!" Allan ordered as he took out his sword and he, Darien and the rest of the crew charged into the open gap.  
  
"Let's go Sailor Scouts" Mars said as she jumped into the fortress and went in search for her friend.  
  
The other scouts fallowed.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Fuck! Just like what Falken said!" Dilandau screamed as he burst into his bedchamber.  
  
'"I suggest you get rid of her quickly before your heart starts doing the thinking" '  
  
Falken's words rang into Dilandau's ears as he recalled the conversation.  
  
"This can't be!! I'm not suppose to fall for that bitch!!"  
  
Dilandau kicked his bed in rampage over and over.  
  
"This is so unfair!!!"  
  
He kicked the bedside one last time until he collapsed on his bed panting for air.  
  
"I hate that girl!! Why do I feel like this?!"  
  
Not getting an answer Dilandau screamed again as he punched the bed's mattress. But he was then disturbed when the Vione shook.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong now?!!!" Dilandau screamed to no one in particular.  
  
His door suddenly burst open as Shesta appeared.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, we're being attacked by the dragon, Escaflowne and the Crusade!!!!" the mushroom haired boy said.  
  
Although this got Dilandau fuming mad. He got off his bed as he slapped the short Dragon Slayer.  
  
"Did I say you could come in my room?!!!" He bawled as Shesta fell.  
  
"Get up and tell the others to kill them all!!!" he then ordered as he stormed out of the room.  
  
'I bet they're here to rescue her' he thought as he raced down the hall towards the battle.  
  
'Well they can't have her!' he quickly added in his mind as he saw Allan fighting Viole.  
  
"Die you scum!!" he screamed as he cut into the battle and took Viole's place.  
  
"Go fight someone else!" Dilandau ordered the purple haired boy as he looked at his commander in shock.  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau" Viole said as he went to aid Gatty.  
  
"Where's Mina, Dilandau?" Allan asked the red armored boy.  
  
"Mina? Oh she's somewhere around here. Probably dead though." Dilandau said sarcastically as he charged the blond opponent.  
  
Allan blocked as Dilandau tried to strike him.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
The Sailor Scouts were searching everywhere until they ran into Guimel when they turned the corner.  
  
"Come back here you!!" Jupiter screamed as the Dragon Slayer quickly darted the other way.  
  
Jupiter ran after him and caught him in a flash. Grabbing his sword from him and holding it next to his neck she said, "Take us to Mina NOW!"  
  
The sheep haired boy had no choice but to agree. The scout fallowed him; the sword still held close to his neck; as he led them through the battle. When they pasted Allan and Dilandau's fight, Jupiter stopped dead.  
  
"Allan" she called as she saw him dodge one of Dilandau's attacks.  
  
"You guys, keep going and find Mina" she said as she ran off towards Allan's direction.  
  
"Jupiter" Mercury cried out as the scouts watched their friend run off.  
  
"Come on guys, we can't give up" Mars said as she pushed Guimel ahead.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Allan dodged one of Dilandau's blows but fell from it. Half way up, Dilandau charged at him.  
  
"Allan!!" Jupiter cried as she reached him and pushed him out of the way.  
  
They tumbled away from the fuming Dilandau and his sword.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Mina felt the Vione shake beneath her.  
  
"What's going on?" Mina whispered as she got off the bed.  
  
She fell when the fortress rumbled again.  
  
"Owweee" Mina wined as she hit her head on the floor.  
  
"Today is not my day" she then added.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"She's in here" Guimel quivered as he showed them the metal door.  
  
"Mina!! Are you ok in there?!!" Serena called into the room.  
  
Mina could hear her calls. "Serena?" she asked as she jumped up.  
  
The room was still dark so she had no idea where the door was. Serena heard her friend's answer as a smile spread across her face.  
  
"She is in here you guys." She told the others.  
  
"Alright then move out of the way. I'm blasting this door down!" Mars said as she pushed Guimel to Sailor Moon and Mercury to hold.  
  
"Mina, get out of the way if you know what's good for you!"  
  
Mars then cried out "Mars Flame Sniper!"  
  
The fiery arrow went shooting for the door; knocking it down.  
  
"Oh man, now we have to replace it with a new door" Guimel grumbled.  
  
"You do know I had to key didn't you?" He asked.  
  
A sweat drop fell on Sailor Moon's and Mercury's head.  
  
"Who cares about that now, let's get Mina" Mars charged into the room; the hallway's light brightening the dark room.  
  
"Mina? Mina where are you?" Mars called in the empty room.  
  
"Where is she?" Mercury asked as she peeked in.  
  
"I could have sworn I heard her" Sailor Moon said as she dragged Guimel with her.  
  
"I...'mmm... righttt... heerrreee..." A muffled voice was heard.  
  
"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked panicky.  
  
"That sounded like... Mina!!!" Mercury screeched as she recognized the voice.  
  
Mars felt the bottom shake as she looked down at the metal door. There she saw a hand crawling out.  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!!!! WE'RE ON TOP OF HER!!!" Mars screamed as the others quickly jumped off as Mars tried to heave the door.  
  
"It's too heavy, help me" She struggled.  
  
Sailor Moon and Mercury went to aid her friend as Mercury turned to Guimel.  
  
"Help us with this" she said a she took hold of the door.  
  
Guimel knew they were he's enemy but he couldn't resist being around hot chicks with fukus.  
  
"Only if you girls give me a kiss" a mischievous smile crept on his face.  
  
Mercury slapped him for his words.  
  
"Stop playing around and help us!!!" she ordered as she went back to her post.  
  
Guimel pouted as he and the three Sailor Scouts boosted the door off the blonde leader. When the door was gone they saw a flat Mina. A sweat drop fell down everyone's faces.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"You Mystic Moon witch!! I want you bitches to just DIE!!!" Dilandau pounced at Jupiter and Allan.  
  
Since Jupiter was extremely strong she picked up the shocked Allan and dodged every move. The Vione rumbled again.  
  
"What the?" Dilandau asked as he saw Escaflowne fly by a window.  
  
"Fuck that stupid dragon!!!" he cursed as he turned back to Jupiter and Allan.  
  
But they were gone.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"This way!!"  
  
Mercury led as she used her visor glasses to find an exit. Mina, Sailor Moon, Mars and Guimel fallowed her. Mercury soon stopped when they reached a hallway that led to different places.  
  
"Which way?" Sailor Moon asked when she saw their problem.  
  
"Hey, I didn't get my kiss yet for helping you guys back there" Guimel reminded.  
  
This just got Mercury even more irritated.  
  
"That's it I had enough of you!!!" she screamed as she took off her boots and knocked him out.  
  
Her three friends had a sweat drop as they looked at their fuming blue haired friend.  
  
"Amy, since when did you get so violent?" Mina asked wide eyed.  
  
"Never mind about that, let's go... this way!" Mars took the right hall as her friends fallowed.  
  
They soon passed the room where Dilandau was fighting Tuxedo Mask. Mina stopped dead at her tracks when she saw the silver haired commander.  
  
"Mina?" Mercury asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
Mina faced her friends.  
  
"I have to do something, be right back"  
  
With that she dashed off into the room.  
  
"Mina!!" Sailor Moon called after her friend.  
  
She then saw Tuxedo Mask fighting Dilandau. "Oh no Darien" she shrieked.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Dilandau made a move forward as his sword slashed into Tuxedo Mask's arm.  
  
"AAhhh!!!" a gripe escaped Darien's mouth as he fell.  
  
He held his bleeding cut as he looked up at the scarlet soldier.  
  
"You're dead" Dilandau said as he raised his sword to push the final blow.  
  
"STOP!!" Sailor Moon and Mina screamed at the same time.  
  
Dilandau turned his attention to the door were Sailor Moon, Mercury and Mars stood. And then at Mina who was closer then he thought. Mina could feel her heart racing again but she tried to be brave.  
  
'Come on Mina, this is no time to be weak kneed' she thought as she stared at Dilandau's crimson eyes.  
  
"Mercury, quick, mist this room!" Mars said as Mercury understood.  
  
"Mercury Bubbles, Blast"  
  
The room started to get misty after Mercury's attack. Mars and Sailor Moon went to get Darien. Dilandau looked around but it was no use, he couldn't see anything.  
  
"Dam it!! Where are you?!!" He screamed as he swung his sword at no one in particular.  
  
Mina snapped out of her trance as she looked around her surroundings.  
  
'Mercury must have used her Mercury Bubbles.' She thought.  
  
"Darien, come on" Sailor Moon whispered as she and Mars lifted up the wounded man and dragged him towards the door.  
  
Mercury saw in her visor goggles that Mina was still standing in the room and saw that Dilandau was not too far away.  
  
"Mina" she whispered as she reached her friend and garbed her arm,  
  
"We have to go" She said as she tugged her friend.  
  
"No Amy, I still have to get my transformation pen" Mina explained.  
  
Mercury looked at her dumbfounded. "He has your pen?" she asked wide eyed.  
  
"Yeah, and I need to get it." Mina said as she freed her arm from the water goddess's grip.  
  
"Wait, we have to go now. We'll get it later." Mercury exclaimed as she grabbed hold of Mina again and dragged her out of the room.  
  
They reached their friends who were in the hallway.  
  
"Quick let's get out of here" Sailor Moon said as they tried to carry Darien to the Crusade, which was in the next room.  
  
"What happened?" Merle screeched when she and Millerna saw the injured Darien.  
  
"Bring him into the infirmary room. I'll check on him" Millerna said as she helped Sailor Moon and Mars carry Darien away.  
  
"I'll contact Jupiter and tell here to get back here" Mercury said as she took out her communicator.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Jupiter Oak Revolution!"  
  
Jupiter's attack hit all the Zaibach soldiers that were charging at her.  
  
"Way the go Lita" Allan said as he stabbed another soldier with his sword.  
  
"Blink, blink, blink"  
  
Jupiter looked down to see her communicator making the noise. She quickly took it out as she pressed the on button.  
  
"Amy?" She asked when she saw her friend's face on the screen.  
  
A couple of Zaibach soldiers charged at the brunette but she easily dodged while she talked to Mercury.  
  
"We found Mina and we're all on the Crusade. You better get back before the Zaibach army attacks this ship" Mercury informed as Jupiter leaped into the air to dodge a soldier's sword.  
  
"Ok, we're on it" Jupiter said as she turned off her communicator and faced her opponent.  
  
"I don't have time to miss with you" she said as she got ready to use her attack.  
  
"Supreme Thunder Dragon!"  
  
An electronic dragon image appeared out of her hand as it swallowed her enemies and electrified them. She turned to Allan who just killed three soldiers.  
  
"The others are on the Crusade and are ready to take off" she called to Allan.  
  
"Alright then, let's go"  
  
They ran out of the room as they headed towards the Crusade.  
  
"All men on board, we're leaving" Allan called to his men as Gadeth and the others fallowed their Boss.  
  
They boarded the Crusade and got ready to take off.  
  
"Get us out of here" Allan ordered as his men set up the engines and the Crusade let go of the Vione.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
The mist soon faded as Dilandau found his way to the door. He ran to the window to see the Crusade lifting off.  
  
"Fuck" he spat as he ran to the guymelef room where his red guymelef stood.  
  
'You're not getting away this time' he spoke silently to himself as he entered the cockpit and turned his guymelef to flight mod.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
The Escaflowne flew around the floating fortress at least ten times in a row. Van saw the Crusade take off from his cockpit and went after them.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Van's fallowing!" Merle said as she looked out the window.  
  
Mars heard the cat and looked out the window as well. She saw the white mechanic dragon fly close by.  
  
"Everything is working out just as plan" Mercury said as she looked out the window as well.  
  
But then the two scouts saw a red guymelef take off of the Vione.  
  
"Shit, we're being fallowed" Mars said as Mina joined them at the window.  
  
She recognized the guymelef all too well. "That's Dilandau" she breathed.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"First I'll destroy that good for nothing dragon" Dilandau said as he fallowed the Escaflowne.  
  
He aimed one of his metal claws at the dragon's wings. "Die you Bastard!!!" he screamed as he shot out his attack.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Van turned around when he heard Dilandau's words.  
  
"Dilandau" Van spat as he dodged the claw just in time.  
  
"Stay still you scum!!" he heard Dilandau's words from the guymelef as another metal claw shot out of his arm.  
  
Van wasn't too fast at that move. The metal claw hit the Escaflowne's wing as Van's arm started to drip with blood.  
  
"Shit" Van cursed as he looked at his new wound.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
"Van!!" Mars cried wide eyed at the battle.  
  
"Quick, do something" Jupiter said as she turned to Allan.  
  
"Gadeth, take over" Allan said as he ran out of the room.  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Dilandau shot out three more claws at the Escaflowne. Van dodged one while the other two claws injured the other arm and one side of the Escaflowne.  
  
"AAhhh" Van cringed at the pain.  
  
His whole body was oozing out blood from the new cuts. Van started to feel weak as his sight started to get blurry.  
  
"Bye, bye Van" Dilandau smirked as he sat one final claw at the Dragon's rider.  
  
Van's eyes shot wide at the pain as he heard Mars screaming "VAAANNNNN!!!!!!!" before everything went black.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
~@~@~@~@~  
  
  
  
Oh my god!! What happen to our hero, Van Fanel? Is he dead for alive? And what is Raye going to do about it? You'll just have to wait to find out what happens next. 


	5. Wounded Hearts

"Mystic Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or Escaflowne characters in this fanfic do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last Chapter: Mina gets a kiss in the dark from Dilandau while the Sailor Scouts find the floating fortress. Attempting to rescue Mina they force Guimel to lead them to her. Dilandau fights Allan and Jupiter and then Tuxedo Mask, slashing his arm. When the Crusade makes a desperate escape, Dilandau attacks the Escaflowne and Van, piercing a metal claw right in his chest.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5: Wounded Hearts  
  
"VAAANNNN!!!!" Mars screamed again as she watched in horror.  
  
Dilandau's guymelef's claw went straight into Van's chest, making him scream in pain and lose control of the Escaflowne. Dilandau made his guymelef's other arm turn into a sword.  
  
"It's over" he whispered as he plunged his sword forward.  
  
But his attack was dodged by another sword, making the two swords clash. Dilandau looked up to see Scherezade and Allan piloting it.  
  
"Allan Schezar" Dilandau beamed as he removed his sword away from the other guymelef's sword.  
  
"Get the Escaflowne and Van back in!" Allan commanded his crew as they got out of the Crusade in normal guymelefs.  
  
Attaching the Escaflowne and boosting Van into one of the cockpits, they went back to the Crusade.  
  
"You're dead meet Allan" Dilandau said as he charged at Scherezade.  
  
Allan quickly dodged.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Van!" Mars and Merle screamed as they ran to the injured king.  
  
"Oh no, Lord Van" Merle cried as she feel to her knees weeping.  
  
Mars stared horrified at her crushed friend. Blood covered him all over and his chest held a big gap from its flesh.  
  
"Take him to the infirmary room where Millerna is" Gadeth ordered as he saw the boy.  
  
Mars could hear Millerna let out a shriek with horror when they entered Van into the room.  
  
"Oh Raye, I'm so sorry" Mercury said as she put a comforting hand on her raven haired friend.  
  
Mars turned her hands into a fist as her heart filled with rage.  
  
"He's going to pay!!!!" She screamed as she dashed out of the room.  
  
"Raye" Jupiter called after her friend as she went after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scherezade quickly thrust his sword at Dilandau's red guymelef but their sword met again. The red guymelef's free arm turned into another sword as it rammed towards Allan's guymelef.  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Clap" Jupiter cried as she formed a thunderclap in her hands and threw it at Dilandau's guymelef.  
  
Allan and Dilandau turned to see Mars and Jupiter on the Crusade roof.  
  
"You fuck'n whores!!" Dilandau yelled as his guymelef's arm started to disconnect.  
  
"Leave Allan alone bastard" Jupiter shot back.  
  
"This will teach you to hurt Van, you scum" Mars screamed as she soon said "Mars Firestorm, Flash!"  
  
A stream of fire went right at Dilandau's guymelef.  
  
"AAhhh!!" Dilandau screamed in pain as he felt his guymelef melt on his skin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright Mars and Jupiter" Mercury said triumphantly when she saw her friends attack the red guymelef.  
  
Mina was in shock the whole time. Her heart hurt when she heard Dilandau cry in pain. She knew he was the reason Van and Darien were hurt but she just couldn't bare it. She saw Allan swing his sword at Dilandau, cutting off his disconnected arm. Closing her eyes she turned away as she whispered "I can't watch"  
  
Mercury heard Mina's words as she saw her turn and walk away.  
  
"Mina?" Mercury asked with confusion.  
  
But her attention went back to the fight outside when she heard Jupiter and Mars give the final blow.  
  
"Mars Firebird, Strike!"  
  
Mars shot out a flaming bird as Jupiter cried out "Supreme Thunder Dragon!"  
  
The same thunder formed as a dragon appeared as it and the flaming bird went crashing into Dilandau's guymelef.  
  
"YOU"LL PAY!!" Dilandau screamed as his guymelef went completely off and started to fall a thousand feet from the ground.  
  
But soon enough he was caught by three blue guymelefs.  
  
"Lord Dilandau, Lord Falken said to fall back" Dilandau heard Gatty say from one of the guymelefs.  
  
"Get us out of here then" Dilandau ordered as his dragon slayers carried him back to the Vione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That takes care of him" Allan said as he made his Scherezade land on the Crusade's roof.  
  
"We did it Allan" Jupiter beamed as she hugged Allan when he got out of the cockpit.  
  
Mars quickly went back in the Crusade to see if Van was ok.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"He lost a lot of blood. Thank god the attack didn't pierce his heart though." Millerna explained to Mars, Jupiter and Allan, when they joined the others at the infirmary room.  
  
"His wound on the chest will heal but the others on his arms and hip wont seem to stop bleeding" she finished.  
  
Mars looked closely at Van. She then remembered how Van got the wounds in the first place. She pictured the battle over and over in her head again.  
  
"Wait, when Escaflowne was hit by Dilandau's attacks Van got these wounds." She then spoke.  
  
"What are you talking about Raye?" Merle asked.  
  
Raye quickly dashed out of the room calling "Quick, somebody help me restore the Escaflowne."  
  
Merle, Jupiter and Allan went after the sprinting girl.  
  
"Millerna, we have a couple of injured men in the other room" Gadeth said as he burst in the room.  
  
"Ok" Millerna said as she grabbed her blue bag and headed towards the other room.  
  
"I'll help you" Mercury said as she went with her.  
  
Amy always did want to become a doctor. Now was her chance. Mina sat in the corner, alone in the room with Van. She got up and walked towards her injured friend. Staring at his bloody wounds a tear started to fall from her eyes. She sank to her knees as she questioned herself. 'Why? Why do I have this feeling in my heart? Look at Van, Mina. Look at what Dilandau did to him. How can you still fall for that bastard?' The questions repeated over and over as her tears started to flow. "Oh Van, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry everyone" she whispered as a pool of tears encircled her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Just as I thought" Mars said as she saw the same injuries on Van on the Escaflowne.  
  
"Wow, who would have thought" Allan breathed.  
  
"Come on, we have to clean this up before Van dies" Merle said franticly as she got out a rag and jumped on one of the arms.  
  
She started to polish the cuts, making it soon disappear.  
  
"Everybody, we got to do it quick" Mars said as she joined the cat girl and helped her with the same wound.  
  
Allan and Jupiter both did the wound on the side of the Escaflowne.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien's arm was covered with bandages to heal the cut. Millerna was healing another casualty while Amy took another.  
  
"Oh Darien, I'm so glad you're ok" Sailor Moon said as she hugged her boyfriend.  
  
"Thanks Serena" Darien said as he hugged her back.  
  
"AAhhh!!"  
  
Everybody turned their heads to the room next door.  
  
"What was that?" one of the crew members asked.  
  
"Van" Mercury cried as she and a couple of other people burst through the door.  
  
There, they saw Mina covered in Van's blood, trying to hold Van down as he moved violently to get free. He was crying in pain.  
  
"What happened?" Millerna asked as she went to aid the blond girl.  
  
"I don't know. All of a sudden he was screaming and struggling." Mina explained; her eyes a bit puffy from crying a moment ago.  
  
Van threw Millerna to the corner of the room as he cried in pain again.  
  
"Van, please calm down" Mina said, trying to keep her grip.  
  
Gadeth took over Millerna's possession as Mercury went to see if Millerna was ok.  
  
"I think I sprained my ankle" Millerna cried as she held her ankle in pain.  
  
"Don't worry Millerna, you'll be alright" Mercury soothed as she saw Van moving even more violently.  
  
"O my god, the wounds on his arm and hip are gone!" Mina cried when she saw the wound mending.  
  
'What's going on?' Mercury cried in her head as she looked in shock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars and Merle jumped off the arm of the Escaflowne.  
  
"Alright, now we have to heal the other arm and Van will be ok" Allan said as he and Jupiter finished their spot.  
  
All four got on the arm and worked together to heal the wound.  
  
"These wounds may be healed but don't forget that huge one on his chest" Jupiter reminded.  
  
"That must be the worst out of all of these." She added.  
  
Mars kept quite as she worked. All she wanted to do was to heal Van and to see him ok again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van still struggled under Mina's, Gadeth and two other men's hold.  
  
"The other wound is healing as well" Mina said as Van's arm was completely better.  
  
Van stopped crying and held still. Mina and the three men let their grip go as they looked in shock at the boy.  
  
"I can't believe this. His wounds are cured" Gadeth said.  
  
"Not all though, the one on the chest is still there" Mina said pointing to the still open wound.  
  
"Gadeth, help Millerna into the other room" Mercury said as Gadeth went to help the princess.  
  
He helped her limp into the other room where they waited for Amy's return. Mercury quickly looked at Van over; cleaned the cute on his chest and put a new bandied. She then turned to the bloody Mina.  
  
"Good job Mina. Now I think you might want to take a bath" Mercury said as Mina looked at her gold dress.  
  
Mina laughed as she said "Gee thanks. I think I will"  
  
She then walked away trying to act happy, hiding her true feelings.  
  
"You can't fool me Mina" Mercury said when the goddess of love was out of sight.  
  
Mercury went back to the other room to heal Millerna's ankle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
After restoring the Escaflowne, Mars and Merle leaped off the guymelef and ran out of the room, Jupiter and Allan were close behind. They saw Mina, covered with blood, passing by the hall.  
  
"Mina" Jupiter called as they reached her.  
  
"Hey, guys" Mina said smiling.  
  
"O god, do I even want to know why you're covered in blood?" Mars asked uncouthly.  
  
"Well, it just so happens that this blood is actually your lover, Van" Mina said.  
  
A blush crept Raye's face.  
  
"What do you mean Mina?" Allan asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Well, all of a sudden Van went crazy and screamed for no reason. He even knocked Millerna over by accident. Gadeth, a couple of other men and I had to hold him down. But you want to know what's even weirder? The wound on his arms and hip disappeared."  
  
A gasped escaped Mars and Merle's mouth.  
  
"Oh no, I hurt him" Mars said as she ran away into the infirmary room.  
  
"Raye?" Mina asked as the others watched the raven haired girl turn the curve.  
  
"Raye figured out a way to heal Van. We polished the Escaflowne to heal the wounds." Lita explained.  
  
"Ooohhhh" escaped Mina's mouth.  
  
"No wonder the wounds disappeared. Amazing" Mina said.  
  
"Yeah, got to go k. See ya Mina" Jupiter said as she Allan and Merle went after Mars.  
  
"Bye" Mina said as she sighed and went into her room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Fuck them!! Fuck her!! Fuck everybody in this fuck'n world!!!" Dilandau said as he kicked his thrown backwards.  
  
He was in the Thrown Room with the Dragon Slayers.  
  
"Those bitches will pay!!!"  
  
He took out his sword as he started to slice the big wooden chair into pieces. The slayers watched as their leader put his rant and rave on the helpless chair. After the heat went away from his body, Dilandau faced his men; his eyes holding pure fury.  
  
"I want you fuck'n worthless boys to get in your fuck'n guymelefs, attack that fuck'n Crusade, kill every fuck'n worthless scum, kill those fuck'n bitches and especially kill that fuck'n witch, MINA!!!" as he said her name as he sliced the broken chair in half once more.  
  
"Yes Lord Dilandau" each slayer said as they bowed and staggered off.  
  
Breathing heavily, Dilandau watched his men leave. Once they were out of sight he put all his force into one last shout.  
  
"And will some fuck'n person bring me another fuck'n chair!!!" his voice rang throughout the whole fortress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sorry Amy that I won't be able to help you." Millerna said as Mercury wrapped a bandage around the 3rd princess's ankle.  
  
"It's ok. I'll manage" Mercury said as she finished.  
  
"Just make sure you lay off the ankle for a while ok"  
  
The princess nodded as Gadeth helped her out of the room to her chamber. Mercury sighed as she saw seven other men who were severely injured.  
  
'Better get started Amy' she thought as she headed to one of the wounded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
All fifteen Dragon Slayers were on their way towards the Crusade.  
  
"Remember what Lord Dilandau said. Kill everyone on the ship, especially the girl Mina." Gatty reminded as the blue guymelefs were in flight mod, flying to the direction of the Crusade.  
  
All the other Dragon Slayers nodded as they heard Gatty.  
  
"I wish we didn't have to kill those girls though" Guimel said from his guymelef.  
  
"Yeah, especially Mina" Miguel added.  
  
"Well we can't disobey Lord Dilandau's orders" Gatty said.  
  
Deep inside he felt like his fellow friends; he really didn't want to kill Mina or the other scouts.  
  
"Destination ahead" Shesta said as he and the other slayers saw the Crusade.  
  
"Alright men, let's do it" Gatty said as their guymelef's rampaged into the Crusade.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina could feel her muscles relaxing in the hot water. She lay in the bathtub as she remembered about what happened that day.  
  
'Who would have thought that one day could cause so much confusion and pain' she silently thought.  
  
She was referring to Van's wounds and the mysterious kiss she received from Dilandau.  
  
'Snap out of it Mina. You're the leader of the Sailor Scouts. You should be worried more about the safety of Serena and your fellow friends. Not over some guy' Mina said silently as she shook her head, as if to wash away her thoughts.  
  
All of a sudden the Crusade shook as the water spilled out of the tub.  
  
"AAhhh what's going on?" Mina asked to no one in particular.  
  
She could hear screams outside of the bathroom. She then recognized Lita's voice as she said "The Dragon Slayers are attacking!"  
  
Lita's voice soon faded away as she ran down the corridor.  
  
"The Dragon Slayers" Mina gasped as she quickly grabbed a near by towel; covered her naked form and ran out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Quick Sailor Scouts!! We need to protect the Crusade!!" Jupiter screamed as loud as she could.  
  
She ran into the infirmary room were Mars, Mercury, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask were.  
  
"Quick guys, the ship is being attacked. We have to fight!"  
  
Mars and Sailor Moon leaped up from their possession as Mercury ran out the door with the others. As they ran down the hall they spotted a Dragon Slayer, Dellet.  
  
"I'll take care of him" Mercury said.  
  
"Alright, the rest move out" Jupiter said as they ran down the hallway.  
  
Mercury looked at Dellet as he raised his sword. Taking a deep breath Dellet said "sorry" as he lunged at her. Mercury heard his apology but dodged the move, making her confused.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"There six of them in here" Mars said as they passed a room.  
  
They charged at the Dragon Slayers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've got to get some clothes" Mina said as she ran down the hall.  
  
She then bumped into someone when they ran out of a room. Mina fell to the floor as the person still remained standing. Looking up she saw Miguel.  
  
"You" he breathed when he saw her.  
  
"Miguel."  
  
The young Dragon Slayer turned to one of his fellow comrade. Gatty and Shesta ran out of the room as well. They saw Mina on the ground.  
  
"Her" Gatty gasped.  
  
'This is just great' Mina grimly thought as she stood up.  
  
All three boys blushed when they saw her only covered in a towel.  
  
"You guys may be cute but it doesn't mean I'll go easy on you" Mina said trying to act fierce.  
  
The dragon slayer's blush got even redder at her words.  
  
'She thinks we're cute? Cool" Miguel thought as he peeked at her.  
  
"Well? Come on and fight" Mina said.  
  
She knew she had the disadvantage. I mean three armored boys with swords against one practically naked girl? Please.  
  
But to Mina's surprise the three boys didn't make a move. They just stood there dumbfounded.  
  
"Uh. fall. back." Gatty struggled to say as they then dashed off into the other direction.  
  
"Hey, come back here" Mina called after them.  
  
A sweat drop fell from the corner of her forehead.  
  
'Strange' she thought.  
  
She then went down the corridor in search for her room when she saw Mercury fighting Dellet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mercury dodged one of Dellet's blows as he sprang at her.  
  
"Amy"  
  
Mercury and Dellet both turned around to see Mina, covered in a towel. Dellet's face turned beet red as he saw the blond scout; Mercury noticed it. Mina ran up to her blue haired friend to help her but to her surprise Dellet just looked at her in shock, face burning red. Then, out of nowhere he ran away saying a quick "got to go." Mina and Mercury watched as a sweat drop fell from their heads.  
  
"What was that all about Mercury asked.  
  
"I don't know but this is the second time." Mina complained.  
  
"Quick" Mercury said as she garbed her friend's arm ran pass the infirmary room.  
  
But they instantly stopped when they saw five dragon slayers in there. Darien, Allan, Gadeth and even Merle were trying to protect the injured people. Mercury soon had a mischievous idea.  
  
"Oh boys" she said seductively as the Dragon Slayers turned to face her.  
  
They then saw Mina in her towel. They completely melted; their faces all blushing. Mina didn't understand what was going on.  
  
"We. have to gooo." Guimel, one of the five Dragon Slayer, said as they all rushed out of the door.  
  
Mercury snickered as she saw the Dragon Slayers flee. She then grabbed Mina's arm again saying "come on."  
  
They ran into the room where the rest of the Sailor Scouts were fighting. Mercury whistled for the Dragon Slayers to look her way. Just what Mercury predicted they turned beet red and ran out of the room when they saw the scout of love.  
  
"Come back here you sums!!" Mars said but Mercury grabbed her shoulders; laughing.  
  
"No Raye don't. I don't think they'll be bothering us for a while."  
  
"I don't get it" Sailor Moon said as she and the others raised their eyebrows.  
  
"Well I've noticed that they got all weak kneed when they see Mina so I decided to use it as an advantage." Mercury explained after cooling down from her laughter.  
  
Mina then understood what the blue scout was getting at. But instead of congratulating her she screamed at her instead.  
  
"Why you!!!" she screamed as she ran after the shocked Mercury.  
  
"Oh come on Mina, I only did it to save our skin" Mercury pled as she ran around the whole room.  
  
"Oh really?!!! And you did it by showing my bare skin?!!!" Mina growled as she tried to catch the blue haired scout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"All men fall back" Gatty said as he and the other Dragon Slayers ran in to their guymelef's cockpit and flew away from the Crusade.  
  
"Shit, Lord Dilandau isn't going to like this" he said as they headed back to the Vione.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Welcome to Freid" Gadeth said as the Crusade hovered about the city.  
  
"Beautiful" escaped Mina's lips as she and the others looked down at the city from the window.  
  
"I'm pretty sure the king will have someone take care of Van" said Millerna as she noticed Mar's worried face.  
  
Mars smiled at the princess as she nodded. Allan looked down below at the palace as his heart raced.  
  
'Here I go' he said to himself as the Crusade landed.  
  
"Aunt Millerna" a small boy cried as he ran up to the 3rd princess.  
  
"Chid, it's so nice to see you again" Millerna smiled as she hugged her nephew.  
  
"Aunt Millerna, what happened to your leg?" young Chid asked when he noticed her bandaged ankle.  
  
"Oh it's noting, but there is someone who is badly injured. Can you please have your doctor heal him Chid?"  
  
Chid looked behind her as he saw Van on a stretcher.  
  
Oh my." escaped the young boy's lips.  
  
"Of course Aunt Millerna." He added.  
  
Millerna smiled at the young prince.  
  
"Bring him into the palace" Gadeth ordered as he and a couple of men carried the stretcher into the palace.  
  
Millerna introduced her friends to Chid.  
  
"This is Serena, Mina, Raye, Lita, Darien, Merle and Allan Schezar, Chid. The gallant swordsmen you're mother always talked about."  
  
Chid looked up at Allan with wide eyes as the tall swordsmen looked down at the young boy.  
  
"Wow" escaped Chid's mouth.  
  
"I have always wanted to meet you" he breathed.  
  
Allan smiled at the boy but his heart hurt.  
  
"Everybody, this is my nephew, Prince Chid. The son of Duke Freid and my older sister's child."  
  
All the scouts bowed at the prince and then fallowed him into the palace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"YOU WHAT?!!!"  
  
Dilandau slapped Gatty's and Shesta's face.  
  
"How dare you come back to the Vione as failures!!!"  
  
He slapped Miguel and Dellet next.  
  
"I should have you all killed!!!"  
  
Dilandau slapped each man as they fell from the force.  
  
"GET OUT!! I'm ashamed to call you my men!!!"  
  
After getting their own slap, the Dragon Slayers hurriedly walked out of the room; not wanting to make their leader even madder.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, that went well" Miguel grumbled.  
  
"I know right" Viole said as they entered their chamber.  
  
"We are such stupid boys" Gatty said as he banged is head over and over on the wall.  
  
"That's got to hurt" Guimel said flinching, as if he could feel the pain.  
  
"And why the hell you saying we're all stupid?" Viole asked as he crossed his arms.  
  
Gatty faced his comrades.  
  
"We could have killed her. But nnnooo.. we had to get weak kneed!'  
  
Gatty threw is pillow at the floor.  
  
"Man Gatty, you remind me of Lord Dilandau" Dellet commented as he sat on his bed.  
  
"Although Lord Dilandau would probably cut his bed to pieces" Shesta corrected.  
  
Miguel thought for a while.  
  
"Hey, guess what that Mina chick told me?" he said as he turned to the Dragon Slayers.  
  
They turned their attention at him.  
  
"She said she thinks I'm cute" he said; a grin expressed on his face.  
  
"Give me a brake Miguel. She meant me too" Gatty said.  
  
"Actually I thought she was referring to all of us." Shesta said.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Miguel said as he threw his pillow at Shesta.  
  
The mushroom haired boy dodged as the pillow hit Viole instead.  
  
"Hey!" he screeched as he threw the pillow back at Miguel as it hit Dellet.  
  
Dellet threw his at Viole but hit Gatty instead.  
  
"You're dead meet mister" Gatty said as he threw his at Guimel buy accident, who then threw it at Miguel, who then aimed it at Shesta.  
  
Soon the Dragon Slayers where having a pillow fight in their bedchamber.  
  
"You scum!!"  
  
"Bastard!!"  
  
"Mangy Dog!!"  
  
This was heard outside of from hall as it came from inside the room. After the Dragon Slayers had their fun they flopped on their bed. Miguel lay on his back as his head rested on his hands.  
  
"I wonder how she would look if she didn't have a towel on" Miguel said, shocking everyone.  
  
"Miguel, don't be a hentai" Dellet said as he slapped the boy's head.  
  
"Oh come on. Don't tell me it never crossed your mind." He teased.  
  
He was answered by being hit by the entire Dragon Slayer's pillows.  
  
"Idiot" Gatty breathed as the others shook their head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau walked into the Guymelef room as he saw Falken talking to one of the professors.  
  
"Dilandau, what brings you here?" Falken asked as the professor walked away.  
  
"When will my guymelef be ready?" Dilandau asked as he looked up at his repairing guymelef.  
  
"Soon Dilandau. Probably when we reach Fried." Falken said as he turned and walked away.  
  
Dilandau watched the older man walk away until he eyed his scarlet guymelef again.  
  
"If you want something done right you got to do it yourself" he said as a grin appeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
How true. If you do want something done right you should do it yourself. But what is Dilandau going to do? Hum. I wonder. And why does Allan feel uncomfortable around Prince Chid? Could it led to a mysterious pass? (If you've seen the episodes then this is a big giveaway.) 


	6. Healing Spirit

"Mystic Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or Escaflowne characters in this fanfic do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last Chapter: Scherezade, Jupiter and Mars were able to save Escaflowne and Van from Dilandau while Millerna tries to heal him. The Dragon Slayers are ordered to attack the Crusade buy Dilandau but their mission backfires when they go weak kneed from seeing Mina only in a towel. The gang reaches Freid were they meet Prince Chid, Millerna's nephew. Dilandau plots to kill Mina himself since his men failed the operation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Healing Spirit  
  
Fried was a beautiful country; like all the others the scouts had visited. Since the Duke of Fried was out on a royal mission, Prince Chid was in charge of the palace. He gave each scout their room and had the maids give them new dresses. Van was in the medical wing where Freid's best doctor was checking on him. He told the gang that the wound we very deep, maybe deep enough to kill him. But since Van was able to survive this long, he would most likely make it.  
  
Everyone was relieved but Raye still felt miserable for her friend. She mostly spent her time in the hospital room with Van. Lita would stay with Allan and Millerna while they spoke to Prince Chid.  
  
We all know were Amy spent her time in. She found Freid's library one day when she was exploring the palace with Mina and Serena. Darien went to learn sword fencing with Gadeth, making Serena left with nothing to do.  
  
She roamed around the palace many times already and she was sure she new where each room was by heart.  
  
"I'm so board" Serena sighed as she laid her head on the table in her room.  
  
"I can't believe Darien would do something like this." She angrily said as she got up and stormed out of the room.  
  
Darien and Gadeth have been practicing none stop for two days. The only time she was able to see her beloved was at meals and at nighttime before going to bed. Serena would pass the training room many times before and would hear their swords bashing into each other. She always did peek in a few times but one of the maidens caught her and told her ladies weren't allowed in there. This only got Serena even madder.  
  
She stormed down the hall heading towards the training room. She wasn't sure what she would do when she got there but she knew she was going to show him a piece of her mind.  
  
'That selfish bastard! We haven't even spoken not once since we go here'  
  
Serena was fuming with rage when she remembered the conversation she had before he left to train.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Hey Darien, maybe we should go practice using swords. It might be helpful in the future" Gadeth suggested as he walked to Serena and Darien.  
  
"Sure, why not" Darien said as he quickly gave Serena a kiss on the cheek and walked away with Gadeth before she could say a word.  
  
"Darien" Serena wined as he was out of sight.  
  
End of Flashback:  
  
"Oh when I'm finished with him" Serena grumbled as she passed the porch.  
  
But she immediately went back when she saw a certain blond haired girl.  
  
"Mina?" Serena breathed as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
Mina was leaning on the porch railing as she stared into space.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
Mina turned her head around when she felt Serena tapping her on the shoulder.  
  
"Serena, what are you doing here?"  
  
Serena joined her friend at the railing.  
  
"I was just passing by" Serena said joyfully.  
  
But she noticed Mina's somber face.  
  
"What's the matter?" Serena asked worriedly.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Mina asked as she turned to her friend and smiled.  
  
'Just like Mina. She always did hide her feelings behind a smile' Serena thought to herself.  
  
"Oh come on Mina. No need to pretend. I can tell something's wrong. I'm worried about you. And so are the others" Serena added.  
  
"Serena" Mina breathed as she turned back to the scenery.  
  
"Yeah?" Serena asked as she leaned closer to her friend.  
  
Mina sighed as she left the railing and started to walk away.  
  
"Never mind. Forget it" she said.  
  
"Mina!" Serena said as she spun around to face her.  
  
"You do know if you have any problems we're here for you right?" Serena asked when she got the blonde's attention.  
  
"Yeah I know" Mina said as she smiled at her friend.  
  
"Mina?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Serena looked down at the ground.  
  
"Do you think Darien hates me?" Serena asked as she still looked down.  
  
"Why Serena, why in the world would you think that?" Mina asked shocked as she went back to her friend.  
  
"Darien's always practicing. I mean he doesn't even have time for me anymore. It's kind of strange cause Darien is an excellent swordfighter but he's practicing as if he was just a beginner. I think he's trying to avoid me. Maybe I'm not good enough for him"  
  
Serena was starting to get teary eyed. Mina hugged her sniveling friend as she tried to calm her down.  
  
"Oh Serena, don't ever think that your not good enough for someone. Darien still loves you. It's just that maybe he's just too busy trying to get good at fighting so he can be there to protect you." Mina said as she rubbed her friends back.  
  
"In fact I'm pretty sure that's the reason"  
  
Serena looked up at her friend from her inflated red eyes.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup. Come on. Let's go talk to him now and I want you to ask him."  
  
Mina took hold of her princess's hand and headed towards the direction of the training room.  
  
'Oh Mina. Thank you so much' Serena thought in her head.  
  
'I promise I'll help you too. Hum. maybe Amy might know what's wrong.'  
  
They finally reached the room after making a turn to the right. Mina quickly peeked her head in the door as Serena peeked hers underneath. They saw Darien and Gadeth near the wall talking. Serena couldn't hear clearly but she was sure she understood what they were saying.  
  
"Do you think I'm getting good at this or not?" Darien asked as he raised his sword and looked at the blade.  
  
"You're doing fine boy. All you have to do is practice more and learn to block." Gadeth said as he drank some sort of drink.  
  
Mina guessed it was water. Darien sighed as he plopped down to the ground.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be good at this. I mean I can't even defeat you on one on one"  
  
"Ah don't worry. You'll be a pro in no time" Gadeth said as he crumpled up his paper cup and threw it across the room.  
  
"Come on. Brake's over."  
  
Darien got up as he and Gadeth picked up there swords.  
  
"Ready?" Gadeth asked.  
  
"Yeah"  
  
The two boys soon charged each other but blocked each other's attacks.  
  
"Keep your eye on your opponent Darien" Gadeth breathed.  
  
The blue haired man charged again and made Darien fall.  
  
"Darien!" Serena shirked when she saw her lover on the floor.  
  
Gadeth and Darien shot their eyes at the door to see the two blonds watching.  
  
"Serena, Mina, what are you doing here?" Darien asked.  
  
Serena quickly ran to him.  
  
"Are you ok Darien?"  
  
"Of course I am. But what are you doing here?" Darien asked again.  
  
Serena first stared at her boyfriend with sadness but then with anger.  
  
"Oh so you're saying you don't want to see me? Is that it Darien?"  
  
Darien looked at her wide eyed.  
  
"No Serena, of course not"  
  
"Don't lie to me Darien"  
  
Serena quickly got up and ran out the door, pushing Mina aside.  
  
"Serena!" Darien called after her as he quickly ran after the odango haired girl.  
  
"That went smooth" Gadeth said to no one is particular.  
  
But Mina was able to hear him. She walked into the room and picked up the sword that Darien dropped when he left.  
  
"Need a fighting partner?" she asked the older man.  
  
"You?" he asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Do you even know how to use that thing?" he asked as he pointed at the sword.  
  
"No, but that's why you're here. Teach me" she said as she stood in a fighting stance she saw Darien and him doing earlier.  
  
Gadeth laughed as he raised his sword.  
  
"Alright. But you don't know what you're getting yourself into."  
  
'I do know what I'm getting myself into. I'll need to know how to fight since Dilandau has my transforming pen. It's the only way to stand up to him' Mina thought.  
  
But she soon snapped out of it when she saw Gadeth charging at her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Serena, hold it" Darien called as he ran after the still tearful girl.  
  
She already ran outside of the palace and into the garden. He was soon able to grab hold of her arm and stop her.  
  
"Serena I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. I didn't mean to. I didn't mean it like that"  
  
He looked into her swollen red eyes as she tried her best to stare at him.  
  
"Then what did you mean?" she asked, her voice a bit shaky.  
  
"I was first shocked to see you there. And a bit embarrass to have my odango seeing me lose in a combat. I was scared that you thought I was a loser. Sorry if I hurt your feelings."  
  
Serena looked up at Darien as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.  
  
"It's ok Darien. I don't think you're a loser at all" Serena said, making Darien give her a warm smile.  
  
"Thanks Serena" Darien said as Serena gave him a hug.  
  
He soon parted themselves as he bent down and kissed her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raye walked slowly down the hall. She hadn't slept in days for fear of her friend. She went into the hospital wing and went into a closed door. There lay the wounded Van on a bed. Raye's heart sank when she saw him still unconscious. She leisurely walked to the foot of the bed and stared at Van's pale face.  
  
'He hasn't woken up in days. Oh Van please open your eyes.'  
  
Raye felt her eyes watering. She kneeled beside Van as she held his cold hands.  
  
'He feels so cold. Almost lifeless.'  
  
"Van, can you hear me?"  
  
She didn't get a replied but that was what she expected.  
  
"Van, please wake up. You're scaring the hell out of me. Van, please. Wake up"  
  
She started to burst into tears now as she cried on the bed, one hand still holding Van's hand.  
  
"Oh god of fire. Please don't take him away from me" she whispered.  
  
Her face was covered with her arm so she was not able to see herself glowing red. Her hand that was locked to Van started to pass the glow to Van's body. Raye shot her head up quickly when she felt a strange feeling happening.  
  
"What's going on?" Raye gasped when she and Van were in a bright red orb.  
  
Soon the glow faded and Raye and Van were back to normal. Raye stood up and looked at herself.  
  
"What was that?" she asked.  
  
But she quickly turned her attention to the wounded king when she heard him moaning softy.  
  
Van slowly opened his eyes as he shut it again from the brightness. He then again opened it but was ready for the ceiling light.  
  
"Van!" Raye squealed as she lunged herself on him.  
  
"Raye?" Van asked as he held the crying scout of fire in his arms.  
  
"Van, you have no idea how much I missed you" Raye cried.  
  
"I thought I lost you forever."  
  
Van smiled at her has he hugged her back.  
  
"Raye. You'll never lose me. Even if I die I'll be there for you. I promise" He confided.  
  
He lifted up the weeping scout's head. He first stared at her as he then gradually leaned forward and kissed her. Raye immediately closed her eyes and kissed him back. But they were then interrupted by the door bursting open.  
  
"Van!" Merle squealed with joy but then faded as shock plagued her and then jealousy took its place.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she pointed to Raye as she gave her the death glare.  
  
Van and Raye had already broken the kiss and stared at Merle as they blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Prince Chid, when do you expect for your father to get back?" Millerna asked as she, Allan and Lita walked beside the young prince.  
  
"I'm not very sure. I think he might be back in another month"  
  
"It'll be too late when he gets back." Lita said.  
  
"Zaibach is already on their way here. They'll attack this country before your father can even get back."  
  
Prince Chid looked up at the brunet.  
  
"If we do have war, I don't really know what to do. Mostly our best skilled warriors went with father."  
  
"Well don't worry. My friends and I will help" Lita said as she gave the small boy a smile.  
  
Allan bowed at the child.  
  
"My men will also help" he said.  
  
When he looked up he felt a sword pierce into his heart when he made eye contact with Chid. Lita looked warily at the two.  
  
'Is it me or do those two look so much alike' Lita thought to herself.  
  
Millerna saw the two's silence and decided to brake it.  
  
"Prince Chid, it's been a while since we've seen each other. Why don't we go and have a nice long talk?"  
  
Prince Chid smiled at his young aunt.  
  
"I'll be glade too."  
  
The two blood related walked off into another room. Allan watched them walk away as his face held sadness. Lita noticed it right away.  
  
"Allan, are you ok?" She asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Does it have to do with Prince Chid?" she asked.  
  
Allan turned and stared at her.  
  
"Lita, that's my son" Allan said solemnly as a gasped escaped his companion's mouth.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina moved her sword towards Gadeth and cut the sleeves of his shirt.  
  
"Hey watch it. This is my favorite shirt!" Gadeth bawled as he looked at the torn cut.  
  
Mina rolled her eyes.  
  
"Gadeth, be serious" she said as she stood back into her fighting stance and charged at the bewildered man.  
  
She knocked the sword out of the blue haired man's hand and tripped him, putting the blade near his trout.  
  
"I can't believe you won. Again" Gadeth stuttered as he eyed the sharp edge.  
  
Mina took the sword away from his trout as she sighed.  
  
"And can't believe I just won to a well skilled swordsman. How disappointing for you."  
  
She dropped the sword and walked away, leaving Gadeth dumfounded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What do you mean? Prince Chid's father is the duke of Fried" Lita asked, still shocked from the news.  
  
Allan walked towards an open window.  
  
"He's my son Lita. The duke of Freid is not Chid's father. Chid's mother and I were. lovers" he spoke.  
  
Lita stood near the long haired swordsman.  
  
"Allan" she breathed.  
  
"It hurts me to see him calling that other man father." Allan sighed.  
  
"No wonder you and Chid looked so much alike. Allan, I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do, just name it."  
  
Lita reached for Allan's hand. Allan stared at Lita, peering into her beautiful eyes.  
  
"Thank you Lita" he said softly.  
  
He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. A blush crept on the thunder goddess's face as she stared dreamy eyed at Allan. She leaned forward and isolated the gap between their mouths as they kissed for a short period.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena poked her head in the library door to see her blue haired friend reading a book.  
  
"Amy" Serena said in a singing voice as she went in the room, a huge smile planted on her face.  
  
She was very cheerful after the kiss she got from Darien. It was probably her first kiss she got since she arrived on this mysterious world.  
  
"Oh Serena, what are you doing here?" Amy asked as she placed her book down.  
  
"My you seem cheerful" Amy observed.  
  
"That's because my Darien loves me." Serena said as she childishly spun around.  
  
"Um. didn't you already know that?" Amy asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Of course I did but Darien told me again"  
  
Serena squealed with joy as she took hold of the blue dressed girl's hand and spun her around with her.  
  
"Serena, get a hold of yourself. You're acting very immature." Amy said as she blushed with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh yeah. Wouldn't want my Darien to think I was immature." Serena said as she tried to control herself.  
  
"So is that what you wanted to see me about? To tell me that Darien loved you?" Amy asked once Serena was calm.  
  
"No, actually I have a lot to tell you. A lot of stuff have been happening while you were cooped up in this room." Serena said as she took a seat.  
  
"Oh really? And what kind of stuff?" Amy asked as she went back to her chair.  
  
"Lita and Allan kissed." Serena said grinning.  
  
Amy went dumfounded.  
  
"Oh and get this. Van and Raye were kissing too but Merle barged in and now Raye is in deep waters with her." Serena said as her grin widened.  
  
"Wait, Van is awake?" Amy asked when she heard the news.  
  
"Yup. Raye wasn't sure how to explain it but she said she was first surrounded by a red glow and then Van woke up." Serena said as she took one of the books that were stacked on the table.  
  
"Wow" Breathed Amy.  
  
"Hey how can you read this thing? It doesn't have any pictures" Serena said as she flipped through the pages.  
  
A sweat drop fell from the corner of Amy's forehead.  
  
"Is there anything else that I missed?" Amy asked as she took the book from Serena.  
  
"Yup. Mina was able to defeat Gadeth in a sword fight. Darien wasn't even able to do that"  
  
Amy leaned back in her chair as she smiled.  
  
"I'm not surprised. Mina was always special."  
  
"Oh that reminds me why I'm here" Serena said.  
  
"You mean there's more?" Amy asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah. It's about Mina. She's acting really weird lately. She's not her happy self anymore." Serena confirmed.  
  
"Hum." Amy thought as she placed her index finger on her chin as if to think.  
  
"I've notice it too. But I have an idea why though." Amy said as she looked back at Serena.  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
Amy took a deep breath as she got off her chair and paced around the room.  
  
"She's been acting like this since she was kidnapped by the Dragon Slayers. I'm thinking something might have happened. The Dragon Slayers that attacked the Crusade wasn't the person though. Mina didn't act strange around them."  
  
Amy stopped pacing and stared at her odangoed friend.  
  
"I noticed that their leader, Lord Dilandau, I think, wasn't with them when they attacked."  
  
Serena gasped.  
  
"You mean Mina and him?" Serena stared wide eyed at her friend as Amy gave her the same confused look.  
  
"I'm not very certain" Amy said worriedly.  
  
"Certain about what?"  
  
The two scouts turned to face their leader.  
  
"Mina" they both breathed as she looked at them questioningly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, oh. Will the scouts find out how Mina really feels about their enemy? And when will Dilandau attack? And what was that red glow that appeared in front of Raye and Van? Questions, questions, question. And so little time. ^_^ 


	7. Mina’s Battle in the Forest

"Mystic Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or Escaflowne characters in this fanfic do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last Chapter: The gang is in Fried as they await Van's awaking. Raye somehow makes him alive again while Lita finds out a shocking discovery. Chid is Allan's son? Serena and Amy have a talk about Mina's behavior. They have a hunch her heart was stolen by a certain red armored boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 7: Mina's Battle in the Forest  
  
"Lord Dilandau, Lord Falken says we have arrived Fried" one of Falken's men reported as he came into the Dragon Slayer's Thrown Room.  
  
Dilandau sat in his thrown quietly, wearing his undershirt and black armored pants and boots. His Dragon Slayers filled the room.  
  
"Good. Go get my guymelef ready. I leave in an hour" Dilandau ordered as he stood up.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
The messenger disappeared behind the door.  
  
"You get my armor and sword ready" he ordered Gatty and Shesta.  
  
They quickly ran to the storage room and got his blade and armor.  
  
'I'm coming to get you Mina' he thought as he put on his armor and dashed out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Amy and Serena looked at Mina for a while long.  
  
"What's the matter guys? What weren't you so certain about Amy?" Mina asked as she fully entered the room.  
  
"Oh well. um. we were just. um."  
  
Amy couldn't find the right words to say. But Serena quickly snapped out of her behavior as she soon spoke.  
  
"We were talking about you Mina. Are you in love with Dilandau?"  
  
Mina went wide eyed as she stopped walking towards them.  
  
"Serena" Amy whispered as she pushed the pigtailed girl's shoulder lightly.  
  
"What? Sorry, I was just worried" Serena tried to explain.  
  
They turned their attention to Mina who took a seat.  
  
"Why would you guys think that? He's our enemy and he already hurt Van and Amy" Mina said softly as she stared at the floor.  
  
"We know Mina. But if it's love that you feel then nothing can stop it. Even if you're enemies" Amy said as she went to seat next to her friend.  
  
Mina sighed as she looked up at her friends.  
  
"You guys. I don't really know how I feel. Promise that you won't tell anybody."  
  
Serena patted Mina's back to reassure her.  
  
"Don't worry Mina. Your secret's safe with us" she said as Amy nodded in agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Do you think we should go look for Merle?" Raye asked as she and Van sat comfortably on a sofa as they snuggled up.  
  
Van just sighed as he kissed her on the cheek.  
  
"Yeah, let's go" he breathed as he helped her up and set off looking for his cat friend.  
  
They both split up thinking it would be easier to look for her in the huge palace. Van went to look on top of the roof as Raye went to look in Merle's chambers. She knocked and waited for a reply.  
  
"Merle? It's me Raye. Can we talk?"  
  
She got no reply. She opened the door just enough to poke her head in. She saw Merle sitting on the windowsill as her tail swung motionless.  
  
"Merle?" Raye asked as she went to join her.  
  
"Go away. You're the last thing I wanted to see today" Merle said in a rough voice.  
  
"Merle, I'm really sorry if Van and I hurt your feelings. We didn't mean to." Raye said as she reached the window and looked at the cat girl.  
  
Her eyes were all red from crying.  
  
"Merle, I apologize ok. I consider you my friend, even though we don't get along very well."  
  
Merle faced Raye as she truly saw apologizing eyes. Merle sighed as a small smile appeared on her face.  
  
"Thanks" she whispered.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
The red guymelef landed right in the forest next to Fried. Dilandau stood on top of his guymelef's arm as he could see the country not far away. He smiled evilly as he turned and took his sword from the guymelef's cockpit. He jumped off the guymelef and ran towards the city.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Merle! Merle!" Van called as he looked in the guymelef's room.  
  
He had already checked the roof and any other place he thought his best friend would be hiding. But he had no luck. When he entered the guymelef room thought he spotted Prince Chid, Millerna, Lita and Allan as the small prince showed them the only guymelefs they had.  
  
"Van, how are you feeling?" Millerna asked when she saw him.  
  
"I'm feeling great. But have you seen Merle around her anywhere?"  
  
"Nope, the last time I saw her was probably when you and Raye were caught kissing" Lita teased.  
  
Van blushed.  
  
"Oh yeah? What about you and Allan?" he asked jokingly.  
  
He chuckled when he saw the two love birds blushing.  
  
"Van"  
  
He turned around to see Raye and Merle coming into the room.  
  
"Merle" he breathed as he went to hug the cat friend.  
  
"Sorry if I hurt you Merle. But don't forget. You're still my best friend in the world"  
  
Merle tightened her grip on Van as a smile formed on her flushed face.  
  
"I know" she whispered.  
  
"Aw, how touchy" a mocking voice rang in the open door from outside.  
  
They shot their eyes towards the door as they saw Dilandau standing there, with his sword resting on his right shoulder.  
  
"Dilandau" Allan breathed as he took hold of his sword's end.  
  
"My Van, I'm surprised that you're alive and well. I was hoping that you were long gone. I guess next time I'll have to precise your heart" he said as he took a step forward, holding his mockingly grin.  
  
"There won't be a next time bastard" Raye shot as she and Lita took out their transformation pen.  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
Sailor Jupiter and Sailor Mars appeared into the room. Dilandau laughed hysterically as he shook is head.  
  
"You think you can defeat me with your wimpy powers?"  
  
"Why you!!!"  
  
Jupiter lunged at him as she tried to punch him in the guts. But he swiftly jumped out of the way and charged at the group with his sword.  
  
"Get out of the way!" Allan yelled as he got ready to fight one on one with him.  
  
But to their shock, Dilandau grabbed Prince Chid and held a small dagger near his neck.  
  
"Prince Chid!" Millerna screamed as fear overwhelmed her.  
  
"Let him go you fool!" Mars said as she was ready to use her attack.  
  
"Mars Fire"  
  
But she was cut short when she and the others heard the silver haired boy speak.  
  
"Bitch, don't you know that if you shot me you'll be shooting this pest as well."  
  
Raye lowered her arm as she stopped her attack.  
  
"What do you want Dilandau?" Allan asked as he was full with rage.  
  
"Simple. Give me Mina in return for the prince of Fried."  
  
"What? Why Mina?" Van asked.  
  
"Because Mina and I have some unfinished business to take care of" Dilandau said derisively.  
  
"Well you can't have her!!" Jupiter shouted as she charged at the Zaibach soldier again.  
  
"Lita stop!!"  
  
Everyone shot their eyes at the door to the entrance of the palace. Mina, Amy and Serena were standing there. A smile curved on Dilandau's face when he saw the blond goddess.  
  
"Well, well, well, nice to see you again Mina. So are going to come with me or not?" he asked.  
  
"Only if you let Chid go and leave my friends alone" Mina said.  
  
"What are you talking about Mina? You can't. He'll kill you." Serena spoke as she grabbed hold of her friend's arm.  
  
"Shut up bitch" he spat at Serena.  
  
"If you come with me I'll give you your pen back" he told Mina.  
  
"Deal, now let him go" Mina said as she got lose of Serena's grip.  
  
"First come over here and stand behind me" Dilandau ordered.  
  
Mina left her possession as she walked over to were Chid and Dilandau stood.  
  
"Mina, don't do this!" Serena wept as Amy restrained her from going after the scout.  
  
"Here, catch" Dilandau said as he threw the small boy at the group.  
  
"Chid!" Millerna shirked but Allan caught him just in time.  
  
"Let's go" Dilandau said as he started to back away with Mina moving back as well.  
  
"And if any of you fallow or try to help her, she will surly die and this kingdom will soon be one of my ash collections" Dilandau warned as he and Mina soon left the guymelef room.  
  
Serena wept on Amy's shoulder as the rest watched in horror at what just happened.  
  
"What does he want with her?" Mars asked worriedly.  
  
"Have faith in her guys. Don't forget, she is our leader" Amy reminded them.  
  
But she felt fear for her friend as well.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What exactly is our unfinished business?" Mina asked crossing her arms, trying to act brave.  
  
She couldn't help but feel fear all over. Dilandau led her away from Freid and into the forest near were his guymelef was placed.  
  
"Don't play hard to get Mina" Dilandau said mockingly as he leaned on a tree.  
  
He got off it as he threw a sword at her.  
  
"Huh?" escaped Mina's lip when she caught the sword.  
  
Dilandau took his out and stared at Mina.  
  
"Let's see if you can get your transformation pen back" he said as he held the pen up.  
  
"Fine" Mina peeped as she held the sword handle with both hands and stood in her fighting stance.  
  
'Good thing I was able to learn from Gadeth' Mina thought.  
  
She stared at Dilandau as she started to feel weak kneed.  
  
'Ok Mina, you can do this. Just don't back down' she encouraged herself as she charged at the Dragon Slayer's leader.  
  
His and her sword made contact as they tried to pull each other off the other.  
  
'Shit he's strong' Mina complained as she felt his weight being put on the sword.  
  
She removed the two swords together by jumping out of the way. Dilandau still held his grin as he watched her every move. She charged again but this time he knocked her blade away from her hands as he held his near her heart.  
  
He laughed evilly as he backed away, waiting for her to fight again. Mina grabbed her sword and lunged at him. He made her trip and held the sword next to her face. He again backed away giving her his well known grin.  
  
'Shit, he's toying with' she cursed.  
  
She got up, her back aching from landing on a small pebble. She held her sword firmly making sure that she wouldn't let it go the next time he attempted to.  
  
Taking a deep breath she spring at him from above but he blocked her move. She fell on her knees as he placed his sword near her neck. Mina was panting from all the action as she felt weak.  
  
"What the matter girl? Too afraid to fight?"  
  
Mina tried to look up at the soldier but saw her transformation pen stinking out of his pocket.  
  
'Now's my chance' she thought as she grabbed her sword and swung it at Dilandau's sword, making it leave her neck and falling to the ground.  
  
Mina grabbed hold of her pen before she fell backwards.  
  
"Impressive" Dilandau scoffed.  
  
Mina quickly got to her feet as she lifted her pen in the air.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
Mina took the form of the well known heroin Sailor Venus.  
  
'It feels good to be Venus again' Mina spoke to herself as she looked at her outfit.  
  
She placed her eyes at Dilandau.  
  
'You're not going to kill me' Dilandau thought as he held his sword again.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam, Smash!"  
  
Dilandau dodged the ray headed towards him.  
  
"Shit, I missed" Venus griped.  
  
Dilandau pounced at her from behind as she went flying towards a tree. Her back hit the bark as she fell to her knees; crushed.  
  
"What's the matter Mina? You can't kill me? Are your feelings taking control of you?" Dilandau asked contemptuously as he walked over to the limped scout.  
  
Venus tried to move but she felt too weak to get up. Dilandau toward over her as he bent down to pick her up by the shoulders. Venus groaned in pain as she felt her back crack.  
  
'No Mina! Come on, you got to fight back' Venus notion.  
  
A streak of blood fell from the corner of her mouth. Dilandau pushed her back on the tree as she cried in pain.  
  
'Mina, come on. Your friends are waiting for you. Don't give up'  
  
Her thought swam in her head as she felt Dilandau wipe the blood from her mouth away with his thumb. He held her chin up, making her look at him.  
  
"I win" he whispered as he leaned over and kissed her.  
  
Venus was filled with shock and confusion. Dilandau pressed harder motioning her to kiss back. Venus tried to struggle as she was blushing deep red. She could feel his cold lips against hers as she faintly returned his kisses.  
  
'What's going on? Why is he doing this?' Venus thought as her head spun.  
  
Dilandau pushed Venus harder against the tree as she moaned in pain, making his tong enter her. Venus cringed as she felt him exploring her mouth. Dilandau broke the kiss as he pulled back.  
  
"I'll see you later Mina" he said sarcastically as he grabbed his sword and disappeared into the forest.  
  
Venus leaned on the tree for support as she tried to stay standing. Breathing hard she tried to stand on her own two feet as she turned back into Mina Aino in her gold dress.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita paced impatiently in her room as Raye, Amy and Serena were with her. Amy could see a hint of fear in all her companions' eyes as she too felt the same.  
  
"That's it! I can't take it anymore!" Lita screamed, making the others jump from shock.  
  
"Calm down Lita" Amy said.  
  
"How can I calm down? Our friend is out there with a mangy lunatic! I can't believe we even let her go!"  
  
"Don't worry guys. We should all try to be strong and hope for the best for our friend" Amy assured as she heard Serena sniffle.  
  
Raye sat quietly on the bedside next to Amy.  
  
"Amy's right. We got to have faith in our leader" the three girls heard Raye.  
  
Lita plopped on her sofa next to Serena as she lay her head down.  
  
"It's not that I don't have faith in her Raye, it's just that I don't trust that bastard" Lita confirmed.  
  
"Neither do I but we still have to believe" Raye spoke.  
  
Just then Merle came barging in.  
  
"She's here, she's here!!" the cat girl spoke with glee, making all the scouts jump out of their seats.  
  
"What?" Serena asked the happy girl.  
  
"Mina, she returned safely" Merle said as she took hold of Raye and took them downstairs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina stood in the Thrown Room with Van, Darien, Allan, Prince Chid and Millerna.  
  
"I'm glad to see you back safe and sound Mina" Darien spoke as he gave his friend a hug.  
  
"Yeah, it's great to be back" Mina said as she gave all them her warm smile.  
  
The door to the Thrown Room burst open as her four contented friends exploded into the room.  
  
"Mina!!" Serena screamed joyful as she lunged her whole weight at the blond girl.  
  
"Serena" Mina smiled as she hugged her friend back.  
  
Without warning Serena broke into tears as she wept on her friend's shoulder.  
  
"I thought you were dead. You have no idea how scared I was for you" she said between sobs.  
  
"Oh Serena, I was only gone for three hours" Mina said as she soothed her back with rubs.  
  
"Mina, you're alright!" Raye and Lita said at the same time as they lunged at the two girls for a huge.  
  
"Lita, Raye" Mina said as her smile brightened.  
  
But she couldn't help but feel a bit dread when the two put their whole weight on her.  
  
"I'm glad you're back" Amy said as she also joined the hugging group.  
  
"Me too!! Me too!!" Merle jumped with delight as she then jumped in the pile of hugging girls.  
  
The weight was way too much for Mina as she soon lost balance and made everyone fall on top of her.  
  
"Ah Serena, get your foot out of my face!" Raye screamed.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Get your hand off mine!!" Serena shot back.  
  
"Ah my hair!!" Lita shrieked as she felt it being tugged violently.  
  
"Oh sorry Lita" Merle apologized.  
  
"Ah, my arm!" Amy wined as she felt a great force on top of it.  
  
"Get off you guys! You're stopping the blood from going threw my veins." She then added.  
  
Van, Darien, Allan, Millerna and Prince Chid watched the tangled group trying to get off one another as a sweat drop fell from their heads. But Millerna noticed that they haven't heard Mina speak at all.  
  
"Oh my god" she breathed.  
  
"Allan, Van, get them off Mina" she cried.  
  
Van and Allan quickly aided the fallen group as they each untangled each girl until the reached the last one, Mina. She was completely flat as a sweat drop fell from everybody's head again.  
  
"Not again" Raye said.  
  
"Whoppers" Lita gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau walked towards his chamber when he was stopped by Falken.  
  
"What you want now?" Dilandau asked scornfully.  
  
Falken eyed the boy mysteriously.  
  
"The Duke of Fried does not want to collaborate with Zaibach. My messenger said that he refused to aid us." he informed.  
  
"So?" Dilandau asked as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I want your men to help mine attack Fried and burn it to pieces. The Duke is not at his kingdom yet. He won't make it back here until two to three weeks from now."  
  
An evil grin crossed the young soldier mouth as he understood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina plopped on her bed as she was exhausted. After the fight and everything the young girl couldn't take it anymore. She rolled to her side as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. She had no clue that someone was watching her from the door.  
  
"Do you think she's ok?" Serena asked Amy as they both poked their eyes in the slightly opened door.  
  
"She seems ok" Amy whispered as she observed the sleeping scout.  
  
"We should leave her alone and let her have her rest."  
  
Serena nodded as they drew back their heads and closed the door completely.  
  
But they were then welcomed buy two other girls.  
  
"What are you guys doing?" Lita asked as she cocked her head slightly.  
  
"Oh, um., we were just. um. checking on Mina" Amy answered.  
  
"Yeah right. You were spying on her" Raye rolled her eyes.  
  
"No. we weren't" Serena struggled to say.  
  
"It's ok guys. Raye and I were going to do the same thing" Lita confessed as she went to the door and opened it halfway, enough to see Mina sleeping.  
  
"No I wasn't!" Raye retorted.  
  
Serena snickered as she eyed the raven haired girl.  
  
"Yeah right" she said mischievously.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?!" Raye shot back as she and Serena soon got into their common fights.  
  
"Will you guys shut up" Amy said as she covered both of their mouths.  
  
"Mina's trying to sleep. You guys could at least help her by giving her peace and quiet."  
  
Raye and Serena looked down at the floor remorsefully as they were both ashamed by their behavior. Lita closed the door of Mina's room as she turned to the others.  
  
"She seems fine. She's sleeping like a baby" she stated.  
  
"That's good" Raye said as she stretched tiredly.  
  
"I think I'm going to bed too" she said resignedly.  
  
"Yeah me too. I think it's time for all of us to hit the sack" Lita confirmed.  
  
"Hit the sack? Why would we want to do that?" Serena asked as a big question mark appeared above her head.  
  
The three girls made an anime fall.  
  
"It means to go to bed silly" Lita explained as she gained control of herself.  
  
"Oh" Serena said as she nodded and understood.  
  
Amy looked at her watch as she told them the time.  
  
"My it's already 10:25" she informed the other girls.  
  
"It's late. We all should go to bed. Good night guys" Lita said as she started to walk to her room not far away.  
  
"Yeah, see ya" Raye said as she went to her bedroom door.  
  
"Night Serena" Amy said as she and Serena headed to theirs.  
  
All four girls soon entered their rooms as they closed the door behind them. But then an explosion shook the whole castle.  
  
"What was that?!" Lita yelled as she and the four girls swung their doors wide open in a flash.  
  
"It's just like what happened at Fanella and Allan's city" Amy observed.  
  
"Fuck, we're being attack!" Raye noted.  
  
The last of the sailor scouts soon burst out of her door.  
  
"What's going on?" Mina asked the others who were close to her door.  
  
"We're being attacked. We've got to fight." Raye said.  
  
"Right" Mina said as she ran back in her room and came out holding her transformation pen.  
  
They ran down the hall to look for the others. They found them all in the guymelef room were Van and Allan were entering their guymelef's cockpit.  
  
"Allan" Lita called, making the blond swordsmen stop from going in completely from the cockpit.  
  
"Lita, you got to transform. All of the Zaibach army is attacking" he informed as he then went in his guymelef.  
  
"You heard him. Let's do it" Mina ordered.  
  
"Venus Crystal Power Make-Up!"  
  
"Moon Eternal Make-Up"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power Make-up"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power Make-Up"  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power Make-Up"  
  
Darien was already in his Tuxedo Mask uniform when the scouts finished.  
  
"You got to try our best to defend this kingdom. It's one of the last that isn't joining Zaibach" Millerna told them.  
  
"We'll do our best" Venus said as she motioned her friends to enter the battle field.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Man, there more then I thought" Jupiter breathed when she caught sight of four tan colored guymelefs charging at her.  
  
She dodged one as she used "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap" on one. It shut down but three more took its place.  
  
"Ah!!" Jupiter screamed as she was almost hit by one.  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
Mercury froze two of the guymelef's that almost got Jupiter.  
  
"Thanks a lot Amy" Jupiter said as she faced the blue haired girl.  
  
Mercury gave her a smile as she and Jupiter then faced five more tan guymelefs.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!"  
  
"Mars Fire Ignite!"  
  
Mar's fire combined with Sailor Moon's tiara as it hurled into a guymelef.  
  
"There too many" Sailor Moon wined when she and Mars were surrounded by seven tanned guymelef.  
  
"Pull yourself together meatball head. Use your Moon Scepter while I'll use my Celestial Fire" Mars said.  
  
"Hey, don't call me meatball head! You haven't called me that in ages so don't start again!" Sailor Moon snapped.  
  
"I can call you what ever I want meatball head!" Mars yelled.  
  
The five guymelef's formed sweat drops as they saw the two girls fighting. But one then charged at the two busy scouts.  
  
"AAhhh!!!!!" Sailor Moon and Mars screamed as they were able to jump out of the way in time and land on their feet. Well actually Sailor Moon landed on her butt.  
  
"Look what you did meatball head!!" Mars screamed at Sailor Moon.  
  
"What? You're blaming it on me? It was your fault!" Sailor Moon said when she was on her feet.  
  
The two girls still fought while the guymelefs charged at them. They kept dodging the moves but were still enraged at the other Sailor Scout.  
  
"You'll pay for calling me meatball head!" Sailor Moon said as she took out her Moon Scepter.  
  
"Moon Scepter Elimination"  
  
She aimed it at Mars who went behind a guymelef to dodge it. The guymelef was destroyed as the attack hit him.  
  
"Why you!!" Mars screamed as she shook her fist at the pigtailed scout.  
  
"Mars Celestial Fire Surround!"  
  
The ring of fireballs went shooting for Sailor Moon but she hid behind three guymelefs for protection. Like the other guymelef, they were shut down. The two girls kept like this until they were able to destroy all the guymelefs that charged at them.  
  
"You good for nothing pig!" Mars screamed.  
  
"Take that back!!" Sailor Moon said as she aimed her Scepter at Mars.  
  
"Uh.. NO!" Mars screamed as she got ready to use her firebird attack.  
  
"Why the go you guys."  
  
The two fighting girls turned to see Venus.  
  
"Venus" they both said in unison.  
  
They then realized the shattered guymelefs near them. A sweat drop fell from their face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hello Van" Dilandau said as he lunged at Escaflowne.  
  
"Hello to you too Dilandau" Van spat as his and Dilandau's guymelef's sword made contact.  
  
They pushed each other away as then lunged again. They each missed their target as they charged again and again. Escaflowne ran into a house as the red guymelef rammed into him. All the scouts turned their attention to them.  
  
"We have to get them all away from the city" Mercury said as she put on her blue glasses and scanned the area.  
  
Almost the whole city was burning, making the night sky light up from the fire's ember.  
  
"And how do we do that?" Mars asked.  
  
Venus noticed Dilandau fighting Van as she counted the still remaining guymelefs. There were exactly twenty guymelef still on the battlefield. Fifteen were blue, five colored tan, and Dilandau's red guymelef. She knew the blue one's were the Dragon Slayers as she started to form a plan in her mind.  
  
"You guys. The blue ones that are still standing are the Dragon Slayers. I presume they are very attractive to us so they'll fallow us eagerly. The tan one's, Allan and the rest of the royal guymelefs will take care of since they're only five. Spread out and lead them to the clearing not far from here. I'll take care of the red one."  
  
All the scouts nodded at their leader's orders as they spread out to handle the Dragon Slayers. Venus turned to face the red guymelef and Escaflowne. She saw that Escaflowne was down and that his sword was blocking the red guymelef's blow.  
  
'Here goes nothing' Venus thought as she ran forward to the red guymelef.  
  
She jumped up and landed on top of Escaflowne, making the two guymelefs stop dead at their tracks.  
  
"Mina, what are you doing?" Van asked skeptically.  
  
Venus winked at Van as she whispered "saving your skin of course."  
  
She then turned her attention to the red guymelef.  
  
"Dilandau, I just wanted to tell you something." She said to the pilot.  
  
"Get out of the way girl!" Venus heard his voice from the guymelef.  
  
"Not until you hear me out" she said as she stood her ground.  
  
"I'm listening" Dilandau said heatedly.  
  
"I just wanted to say.."  
  
Mina faltered a bit making the boy even madder.  
  
"Get on with it!" Dilandau screamed.  
  
"Well I just wanted to say that you're a really bad kisser. You're the worst I've ever had" she said as an evil grin approached her face.  
  
She was deceiving him thought. She loved his kiss and wished she could have more. But she only said this so the pilot would get mad and maybe be willing to kill her. This meant he would chase her until they reached the clearing.  
  
Dilandau's face went pale when he heard her words. His eyes shot wide as he stared at the orange scout from his guymelef view frame.  
  
Van was traumatized as well. He never knew they kissed so this was a very shocking news.  
  
"Why you bitch!!" Dilandau bawled from inside his guymelef.  
  
"Sorry but the truth hurts" Venus said mockingly.  
  
"You'll pay!"  
  
Dilandau lunged one of his metal claws at Venus but she jumped out of the way and made a dash for the clearing. She turned to see the red guymelef not far behind.  
  
'Perfect' she thought as she ran faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ouch, poor Dilandau. Who in the world would want to hear that from a girl? Well anyway, you'll have to wait what happens next. Review this fic please. 


	8. Brother to Brother

"Mystic Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or Escaflowne characters in this fanfic do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last Chapter: Amy and Serena find out Mina's true feelings about Dilandau while Raye makes friends with Merle. Dilandau comes to Fried and attacks Prince Chid for Mina in return. Once agreeing to go with the Dragon Slayer's leader, Mina battles with him alone in the woods where she is able to get her transformation pen back. But this combat leads to a strange ending. When Mina returns to the palace again the Zaibach Army attacks the kingdom. Venus and the Sailor Scouts protect the city by leading the Dragon Slayers to a clearing not far away.  
  
Chapter 8: Brother to Brother  
  
The battle was brutal. The beautiful kingdom once known as Freid was part in flames and part still standing; but barely. Venus had already taken care of the red guymelef, Dilandau and was already heading towards the clearing. The rest of the Sailor Scouts went to take care of the Dragon Slayers.  
  
Jupiter saw Allan fighting one of the blue guymelefs. Their swords clashed into one another not holding anything back.  
  
"Allan!" She called when she saw Scherezade tumbled over.  
  
But she was relived when the white guymelef stood up again. Allan and the blue guymelef turned to the green scout when they heard her call.  
  
"Lita, get out of here" Allan ordered when he saw her not far away.  
  
"No Allan, Venus has a plan. The Sailor Scouts will take care of the Dragon Slayers while you and your men take care of the rest of the tanned ones."  
  
The blue guymelef just stared at the thunder scout; not making a move. This gave Allan enough time to spot a tanned guymelef near by.  
  
"Alright Lita. But be careful."  
  
With that Allan piloted his Scherezade to the other guymelef, leaving the blue guymelef with Jupiter. Jupiter watched her lover go and then set her eyes on the Dragon Slayer.  
  
Gatty was inside the blue guymelef as he stared at her, not sure what she was going to do. He knew that this girl had really special power since he had experienced it many times before with the other Sailor Scouts. Jupiter first glared at the guymelef and then a sweet smile spread across her face.  
  
"Hello there" Jupiter as she still held her smile.  
  
"Huh" Gatty asked as he was very confused.  
  
He felt weak kneed just seeing her smile.  
  
"Why don't we fight somewhere else huh?" Jupiter asked as she came closer to the blue guymelef and batted her eyes.  
  
Gatty gulped as he was still confused.  
  
"Come on big boy" Lita said as she motioned the blue guymelef to fallow her to the clearing with her index finger.  
  
Gatty was first dumbfounded and didn't know what to do; but he soon gulped again and fallowed the thunder scout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mars looked around her. She saw five guymelef to her right fighting a couple of Allan's crew.  
  
'I hope this works' she thought as she walked towards them, making sure she swayed her hips seductively.  
  
"Hi there" she said flirtatiously as she looked up at the six guymelefs.  
  
"Go aid the others" she told the crew member of Allan who nodded and left the five blue guymelefs.  
  
"It's one of those Sailor Scouts" Shesta, one of the five Dragon Slayers, said.  
  
"Hot chicks you mean" one said as they stepped towards her.  
  
Mars gave them her sexy smile as she turned and ran away.  
  
"Catch me if you can" she said as they immediately fallowed the fire scout to her destination.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Viole and Dellet fought one of the royal guymelefs as they and another Dragon Slayer teamed up on it.  
  
'This will be so easy' Viole thought as he was about to plunge his silver sword at the fallen guymelef.  
  
"Oh boys" a feminine sexy voice rang into the three Dragon Slayers' ears.  
  
They quickly turned to spot Sailor Mercury lying on her side on top of a roof. She gave them her winning smile that made them all weak kneed.  
  
"Why don't you come and play with me?" she asked as she winked at Dellet's guymelef.  
  
Dellet blush instantly while Viole and the other guymelef got a bit jealous.  
  
"Come on, let's play" she said as she stood up and ran towards the meeting spot.  
  
The three guymelefs left the fallen royal guymelef while they fallowed the water scout.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sailor Moon fixed her hair as she tried to look her best.  
  
'Alright Serena, let's catch some Dragon Slayers' Sailor Moon thought as she saw three guymelef near by.  
  
She quickly ran to them as she got their attention.  
  
"Hey there hot stuffs" Sailor Moon said as she blew them a kiss.  
  
"Hey, there's one of those sailor girls" Guimel said in his guymelef.  
  
"Yes, now why don't we have some fun" Sailor Moon said as she batted her eyes.  
  
She didn't feel very comfortable doing this because she already had a boyfriend. She sort of felt like she was cheating on him.  
  
"Sure" one of the Dragon Slayers quickly answered as he took a step forward.  
  
"Shit, why couldn't we get someone hotter then her" Miguel complained.  
  
"Huh, what's that suppose to mean?" Sailor Moon asked offended.  
  
"Well if you girls are going to flirt with us then why couldn't that hot chick Mina be the one?" Miguel asked.  
  
Sailor Moon got steamed up.  
  
'How dare that buffoon call me ugly!!' she thought.  
  
"Well, if you fallow me then I'll lead you to Mina" she said a bit irritated  
  
A smile crossed Miguel's face.  
  
"Sure, lead the way globe head" he said.  
  
'Oh he's going to pay' Sailor Moon thought as she fumingly walked to the field Venus was talking about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jupiter ran from tree to tree as she heard the Dragon Slayers' guymelefs' footsteps behind her. She was able to attract three more blue guymelefs away from Freid.  
  
'Venus sure had a good plan' Jupiter thought when she saw the clearing up ahead.  
  
She saw Mercury and Mars's Dragon Slayers heading to the same spot as well. She jumped higher and landed in the clearing, making her Dragon Slayers fallow.  
  
"Shesta, Dellet, Viole, what are you doing here?" Gatty asked when he noticed his fellow friends.  
  
"I was going to ask you the same question" Miguel said as he and Guimel reached the field with Sailor Moon, still fuming, leading the way.  
  
Mars looked around to notice a certain scout missing.  
  
"Where's Mina?" she asked her friends.  
  
Their eyes wondered around the wide grazing land to look for Venus.  
  
"Ah, there she is!" Mercury cried when she spot her in her vision glasses.  
  
She pointed to a cliff not far away with Venus and the red guymelef fighting.  
  
"O god, Mina!" Sailor Moon shirked when her anger went away and fear took its place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dilandau shot one of his metal claws at the blond scout but kept missing every try.  
  
'She's stronger then I thought' his mind rang as he kept shooting is blows.  
  
His blood was bowling inside after hearing her words.  
  
'"I just wanted to say that you're a really bad kisser. You're the worst I've ever had"'  
  
'That bitch is going to pay for saying that' he thought angrily as he garnished his teeth.  
  
'Man, he's really mad' Venus thought as she tried her best not to get hit.  
  
'I guess it was too much for him.'  
  
She was referring to the false information she told him awhile ago.  
  
"Dilandau, wait" she managed to say as she dodged his guymelef's sword.  
  
"It wasn't true. I didn't mean it" Venus said panting as she almost got hit by her side.  
  
"Will you stop?!" she asked screaming.  
  
But the red guymelef didn't hold back. He still swung his sword and his silver claws at her.  
  
"You're going to pay Mina. Nobody says that to me and gets away with it!!"  
  
Dilandau shot his sword at her but Venus quickly dodged as she used her attack.  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"  
  
The gold shaped heart aimed at the guymelef's sword as it cut it into pieces.  
  
"Bitch!!!" Dilandau yelled as he shot his silver claws at her.  
  
"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"  
  
The beam cut off all of the claws when it made contact.  
  
"You're going to die!!!"  
  
Dilandau used his final weapon, his fire blaster. He aimed it at Venus while she tried to get away from the flames.  
  
"BURN!! BURN!! his voice rang from the flames.  
  
"Dilandau, stop!!" Venus cried as she blocked a blow with her arms.  
  
She felt the blaze touching her glove but she quickly put it out. Venus looked up at the guymelef and knew what should be done.  
  
"Sorry Dilandau" she said as she got ready for her Crescent Shower.  
  
"Venus Meteor Shower!"  
  
Thousands of stars appeared above the red guymelef as it swallowed him whole. When the attack departed the red guymelef fell as it shut down.  
  
"Dilandau" Venus breathed as she was worried she hurt him.  
  
She ran out towards the fallen guymelef but was then stopped but Dilandau's swinging sword. He had gotten out of the guymelef when it fell and was charging at the orange scout.  
  
"I'm going to kill you, you hear me!! I won't stop until your dead!!"  
  
Venus felt a cut on her shoulder as the blade neared. Holding the wound she tried to get out of the way. Her eyes started to get watery as she saw pure hurt and anger in Dilandau's crimson eyes.  
  
"This battle won't end until you're blood is on my hands!!"  
  
Venus flinched again when she felt a new small cut on her side.  
  
"Dilandau, STOP IT!!" She screamed as a tear fell from her blue eyes.  
  
He charged again.  
  
"Venus Love Chain Encircle!"  
  
Her golden chain took hold of the sword as she tried to yank it away. But Dilandau's grip was too strong for her attack didn't conquer it.  
  
"DIE!" Dilandau shouted as he pounced towards her.  
  
"Venus Wink Chain Sword!" (I know this is only in the manga version but this attack would be very helpful right about now.)  
  
The golden chain became shorter as it turned into a crystal sword. The two swords collided making a loud ring.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Lord Dilandau!" Gatty gasped.  
  
He and the rest of the Dragon Slayers went to aid their leader but was soon stopped by the Sailor Scouts.  
  
"We can't let them past. This is Mina's fight" Sailor Moon told the others.  
  
They nodded as they blocked the blue guymelef's path. But they couldn't help but fear for their leader's death.  
  
"Let us pass!! Lord Dilandau will die!!" Viole told the girls as he felt anger inside.  
  
"Well he deserves to die! That boy killed many innocent people and it's time for him to pay the price!" Jupiter shot.  
  
"And you guys deserve it too!!" Mars screamed as she got ready to use her Mars Fire.  
  
"Mars knock it off!"  
  
The raven haired girl turned to the blue haired scout.  
  
Mercury faced the Dragon Slayers.  
  
"Mina's won't kill Dilandau. I promise" she assured.  
  
Jupiter and Mars stared in confusion with the Dragon Slayers. Only Sailor Moon and Mercury knew about Venus's feelings for the young soldier.  
  
Mercury faced back at the battle that was being held on top of the cliff.  
  
'Now would Dilandau kill Mina?' she thought as she felt dread overwhelm her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Falken looked down at the kingdom from the invisible floating fortress.  
  
'Pitiful. All my men failed. And those weaklings Dragon Slayers didn't even kill those girls yet. It's time for drastic measures.'  
  
Falken turned, making his cape make a flapping sound. He headed to the guymelef room as he stared at a black guymelef.  
  
'Get ready Van'  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van demolished a tanned guymelef with his Escaflowne. He looked around to see Scherezade fighting the last Zaibach guymelef and the rest trying to put out the flames. But he noticed some faces missing.  
  
'Raye, where are you?' Van asked in his mind.  
  
His mind shot back to Dilandau and Venus. She had led the crazy boy away from him, saving his skin. He also noticed that the Dragon Slayers where gone as well.  
  
'The Sailor Scouts must be fighting them' Van thought.  
  
'Raye, you better be ok' his mind thought as he started to feel worried.  
  
His decided to go look for his girl friends. But before he could make another move a metal claw shot near his feet making him stop dead in his tracks. Van looked up to see a black guymelef flying towards him.  
  
'What the? I've never seen him before' Van thought surprised.  
  
The black guymelef landed itself a couple of feet in front of the Escaflowne.  
  
"Van, it's so nice to see you again" the voice from inside spoke.  
  
"Who are you?" Van asked when he somehow recognized the voice.  
  
"I'm surprised. You don't even remember your own blood?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Van asked as Escaflowne took a step back.  
  
"My name is Falken Final. Prince of Fanella."  
  
Van eyes shot wide as the information went in his ear.  
  
'O gods, is this true?'  
  
"No, it can't be. My brother died years ago while fighting a dragon." Van spoke, fear in his voice.  
  
"That's what you think. But that boy didn't. He's alive and well and he's standing right in front of you Van."  
  
Falken could tell his younger brother was speechless. Van hadn't said anything yet. He's just stared wide eyed.  
  
"This can't be" Van finally whispered.  
  
"You. You're working for Zaibach. How can you be my brother? You betrayed Fanella!!" Van yelled at the end.  
  
"I know I'm a traitor Van. But I know I did it for good of all man kind. Zaibach is good Van. Not you worthless kingdoms."  
  
Van tightened his grip on his controllers in the cockpit as anger started to boil inside him.  
  
"I refuse to call you my brother. No, you aren't the same blood as me. My brother died years ago!!"  
  
Van boosted his Escaflowne as he charged at his so called brother.  
  
"You are right Van. Your brother did die on that day that dragon killed him. And now he became known as Falken Strategos, working for the Zaibach Empire.  
  
Falken turned his metal liquid to a sword as he and Van dueled.  
  
"I once believed in you! You were my hero Falken. Now you're rotten and your heart is black."  
  
Van held back a cry when he felt a wound appear on his leg. But he didn't stop. He kept charging at the black guymelef.  
  
"Do you have any idea how much pain you caused for your family?! For mother?!!"  
  
Falken stopped as he recalled his mother.  
  
"Father died that same year you went to fight that dragon. Do you think mother could handle all that pain? She even went to look for you believing you were still alive!!"  
  
Van's eyes were watery as he also recalled his mother. When Falken was missing, his mother told him to never give up and that his brother was still alive. And his mother was right. Falken was still alive. But now he was a Zaibach soldier. So he was now an enemy of Fanella.  
  
Falken was dumbfounded as he heard the news. He remembered his mother as if she was right there in front of him.  
  
'I never meant to her you mother' he thought as a tear fell from his face.  
  
But he shook his feelings away as he again had his grim face.  
  
"There's only one why to settle this. We battle now and whoever wins will win the entire war. If you win Zaibach will surrender. But if I win, you all will have to bow done to me and my empire."  
  
Van sneered at him.  
  
"If that's what you wish" he answered.  
  
And then the fight began. To Van's surprise, Falken was strong. But he wasn't strong enough. Van blocked his move as he smashed the side of the black guymelef with Escaflowne's knee.  
  
"Van" Falken grimaced as he felt the pain.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Venus jumped away from the blade as her crystal sword made contact with it.  
  
"Dilandau, let me explain" Venus said when she feel.  
  
But she quickly got on her two feet as she blocked his move again.  
  
"There's nothing to explain!!!" Dilandau screamed.  
  
Venus's heart sank. She knew she could fight back but she didn't want to hurt him. She knew that she could probably kill him in a snap but she cared about him way to much. The tears feel from her eyes slowly as heart broke. She wasn't crying cause of the wounds she got but because that Dilandau was trying to kill her.  
  
'I guess he doesn't care for me at all' Venus thought sadly.  
  
She had only one thing in mind then. When Dilandau lunged at her again, she didn't move. She stood her ground as she felt the blade go threw her fuku and into her skin. She let out a gasp as the pain shot all over her body.  
  
Dilandau stood in horror at what he did. He had never meant to kill her, just frighten her. The blood dripped down as she flinched in pain as Dilandau took his sword out.  
  
Falling to her knees she let out "I'm sorry Dilandau"  
  
Mina gave one last look at Dilandau as her crystal blue eyes shut for eternality.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"MINA!!!!" Sailor Moon cried as everybody else stood there shocked.  
  
"Oh my god no" Mars stared wide eyed.  
  
They saw there leader die right in front of there eyes.  
  
"Mina. God no. Please" Sailor Moon cried as she fell to her knees crying.  
  
"This can't be. He's going to pay!!!!!"  
  
Jupiter was full with rage as her eyes filled with tears.  
  
She headed towards the cliff swearing that she would slaughter her best friend's killer.  
  
"Lita stop!!!" Mercury yelled as she lunged at the green scout.  
  
Her tears fell on Jupiter's cheek as they both cried for their lost one.  
  
"I can't believe he'd do something like this" Miguel spoke.  
  
Even thought all the Dragon Slayers knew that their commander was bad they never really saw him kill anybody in front of them. Much less a girl.  
  
"There's only one way to stop all this fighting" Sailor Moon whispered between sobs.  
  
She looked up, barely able to see straight with her eyes puffy from crying.  
  
She stood up as she held her hands near her crystal heart as it turned into the Imperial Crystal.  
  
"Serena no!!!" Mars screamed when she saw what her princess was doing.  
  
Mercury and Jupiter shot their heads towards Sailor Moon.  
  
"Sailor Moon, don't do it!" Mercury cried as she got off Jupiter and ran to stop her.  
  
But everybody's sight was blinded when a bright light shot out of her crystal. Sailor Moon then turned into Princess Serena of the moon kingdom.  
  
"This is the only way scouts. The only way to put an end to all this bloodshed. I can not do this by myself though. Will you help me?" the princess's voice pleaded at her fellow friends.  
  
"Let's do it Princess" Jupiter said as she took out her pen.  
  
Mercury and Mars did the same thing as they circled around Princess Serena. Each scout raised their transformation pen as they called on their power for help.  
  
"Jupiter Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Mars Crystal Power!!"  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!!"  
  
Green, red and blue lights shout out of the three Sailor Scout's pen as they began to glow around Serena.  
  
"Moon Cosmic Power!!!"  
  
Serena shot the crystal above her head as she closed her eyes.  
  
"By the power of the moon, please help me destroy all evil in this world and make it good" the princess spoke.  
  
"By the plant Mercury, help Sailor Moon" Mercury spoke as she began to change.  
  
Her body shined white as her fuku skirt became long. She turned into the princess of Mercury.  
  
"By the planet Mars, help Sailor Moon" Mars said as she also began to change into the princess of Mars.  
  
"And by the planet Jupiter, help Sailor Moon."  
  
Jupiter became the princess of Jupiter as she and the other three princesses started to glow white.  
  
'Mina' Serena thought with all her mind as she concentrated her powers on her Imperial Crystal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sword fell as it mad a loud noise on the dirt. Dilandau stared wide eyed at the fallen girl near him.  
  
"No" he whispered.  
  
He fell to his knees as he held the dead scout.  
  
"Mina no. I didn't mean to."  
  
For the very first time in years Dilandau cried. His tears landed on Venus's face as he let them all out, not holding back any tear.  
  
"I didn't mean to" he whispered again as he held her tight.  
  
But to his surprise she started to feel warm. Dilandau shot his eyes open when he saw the colors pink, red, blue and green entered her heart as she then shined yellow and orange mixed together.  
  
Dilandau quickly let go of Venus when he felt her being lifted out of his arms. The glow surrounded Venus's body as she stood in front of the soldier. Her eyes were still closed but the wounds she had gotten from him started to disappear around her body. Her fuku disappeared as her body blazed in white light.  
  
After the light died a new dressed girl stood in front of Dilandau. The princess of the planet Venus. Mina slowly opened her eyes as she stared at the silver haired boy with her crystal blue eyes.  
  
Dilandau was dumbfounded as he stared at the princess. But she then disappeared as she joined her friends at the bottom of the cliff.  
  
"By the planet Venus, help destroy all evil in this world. Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
Venus said her final words as Serena's Imperial Crystal started to do its magic. Gaea was then swallowed by a great big white light.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will the Sailor Scout's power be enough to save Gaea? Will Van and Falken ever get along? And what about Dilandau and Mina? Hum. there's only one thing to do. Wait until I put up the next chapter. And that won't be long. ^_^ 


	9. Their Last Hope

"Mystic Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or Escaflowne characters in this fanfic do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last Chapter: The scouts are able to lead the Dragon Slayers away from the burning kingdom, Freid. But Van finds a shocking discovery. His brother is alive? And he's working for Zaibach? The one and only Falken have betrayed Fanella. Venus and Dilandau fight, leading to a terrible death of our young heroin. But Sailor Moon and the scouts use the Imperial Crystal to restore their friend's life back as they all turn to their princess form of their planets and try to stop all the bloodshed on Gaea with their powers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 9: Their Last Hope  
  
Van looked up from his guymelef. He had stopped all of a sudden with the battle he had with Falken when he noticed something strange happening. Falken noticed it as well. Which is why both brothers stopped. They could feel the earth shake as the sky started to glow white.  
  
"What's going on?" Falken asked as his guymelef was swallowed with the white glow.  
  
Van quickly got out of his Escaflowne as he only thought of one person; Raye. He took off his shirt as he leaped into the sky, emerging angled wings from his back.  
  
'I'm coming Raye'  
  
He was then swallowed by the strange glow. His sight went blinded as he covered his eyes with his arm; stopping in mid air from flying.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Every time the light touched a guymelef, it was destroyed. The pilot would land on its own two feet when his machine was out of sight.  
  
"Ah!" Guimel shrieked when he instead landed on his butt.  
  
"What happening to our Guymelefs?" Gatty asked franticly when he saw his blue guymelef leave his sight.  
  
But for some reason Escaflowne didn't disappear. It was put into a large crystal, holding it safe from any danger that could cause it.  
  
When it reached the Zaibach Empire it all of a sudden vanished as it departed from all living people's eyes. When the light reached Fried's kingdom, Fanella's kingdom, Allan's city and the rest of the kingdoms Zaibach destroyed, they appeared again as if nothing happened.  
  
After the whole light finished consuming the whole planet of Gaea it faded leisurely as the world was then turned back to normal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Sailor Princesses stopped glowing as they slowly opened their eyes. Their power soon disappeared as they turned back to their scout fuku form.  
  
'Did it work?' Mercury asked herself as she looked around her surroundings.  
  
Sailor Moon collapsed as she fainted.  
  
"Serena!" Jupiter cried as she caught her before her head hit the hard dirt.  
  
"Is she alright?" Mars asked as she ran to her fallen friend.  
  
"Yeah, she's just exhausted from all the power" Jupiter answered as she finished checking for her pulse.  
  
'I'm alive' Venus said to herself as she looked at her hands, seeing flesh.  
  
When she had turned into Princess Venus she didn't have enough time to think about this. But she wasn't completely shocked. She and the other Sailor Scouts have died before and had returned to life again.  
  
Sailor Moon finally opened her eyes as she looked up at the two Sailor Scouts.  
  
"Lita. Raye." She whispered as she started to get her memory back.  
  
"Mina!" She shrieked as she jumped out of the green scout's arms.  
  
"I'm right her princess" Venus said as she turned to her moon friend.  
  
"Mina!! I'm so glad you're alive!!"  
  
Sailor Moon jumped up as she leaped to hug her friend. Venus smiled as she hugged her back.  
  
"Serena!!"  
  
Sailor Moon and the others jot their heads to the direction from the woods.  
  
They saw Allan, Darien, Merle and Gadeth coming their way.  
  
"Darien!" Sailor Moon yelled while her eyes filled with tears.  
  
She was never good with happy occasions like this.  
  
She ran to her beloved husband to be and lunged at him, hugging him to death.  
  
"Serena, you're ok. When I saw the light from your Imperial Crystal I thought you'd die" Darien said, his voice muffled from the Princess's arms.  
  
"I would have, if it wasn't for my friends" Sailor Moon said as she started to sob on his chest.  
  
"Why are you crying?" Darien asked as he pulled her face away from him to see her features.  
  
"Because I just love happy endings" Sailor Moon wept.  
  
Darien smiled as Gadeth formed a sweat drop.  
  
'Man, these girls get stranger every minute' floated in Gadeth's head.  
  
"Lita, are you ok?" Allan asked when he reached the thunder goddess.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Jupiter said.  
  
At first they just stood looking at each other until Jupiter sprang at him giving him her tightest hug. This would have probably killed the blond knight if she didn't let go when he begged.  
  
"Sorry" Jupiter said as she sweat dropped. Allan was panting for air as he held his chest heaving.  
  
Venus and Mercury giggled at the scene.  
  
"It's ok. It's kind of weird to have a girl stronger then me" Allen said when he finally controlled himself.  
  
"Yeah" Jupiter smiled.  
  
"Here, let me do the actions this time" Allan said as he moved closer to Jupiter and held her chin.  
  
They kissed in front of everybody as "eeww" escaped the Dragon Slayer's lips. Venus turned around to see the blue armored boys behind the group. She had completely forgotten about them this whole time.  
  
"Dude, get a room" Miguel said as he covered his eyes.  
  
"Don't watch" Dellet said as he covered Shesta's eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Shesta cried as he pulled the other boy's hands away.  
  
Merle went up to Mars who was still on her hands and knees from helping Serena's fainting spell.  
  
"Where's Van" Merle asked worriedly.  
  
Mars looked around as she noticed the certain king's missing face.  
  
"I don't know" Mars answered in the same tone of voice.  
  
"Raye!!"  
  
Mar's face lit up with joy the moment she heard the voice.  
  
"Van!" Mars cried as a huge smile formed on her face.  
  
Van was still flying with his wings as he flew to them at the clearing. Mars first gasped at the wings he had but soon forgot them when she was in his embrace.  
  
"I'm so glad you're ok" Van said.  
  
He then broke the hug as he leaned over and kissed Mars, not caring if anyone saw.  
  
"Shit, not again" one of the Dragon Slayers said.  
  
"Gross. How many times do this people have to do that?" Viole questioned.  
  
"Man, why couldn't we have gotten the girls. Not these mangy bastards" Guimel complained.  
  
"I heard that!!!" Jupiter, Allan, Sailor Moon, and Darien said as they faced him with evil stares.  
  
"Whops," Guimel said softly as he shrank as small as a mouse while the four toward over him.  
  
But Gatty wasn't into any of these conversations. He was already climbing to the top of the cliff to check on his leader.  
  
"Lord Dilandau" He worriedly called when he reached the top  
  
He saw Dilandau on his knees as he stared at his bloody hands. His eyes were still from shock and his body was shaking violently.  
  
"Lord Dilandau?" Gatty asked as he slowly walked towards his commander.  
  
Dilandau heard his soldier but did not answer. He saw Mina's blood still on his black gloved hand as he remembered the terrible crime he caused.  
  
"Are you ok Lord Dilandau?" Gatty asked as he bent down, making the silver haired boy look at him.  
  
"Gatty" Dilandau said, barely a whisper.  
  
But he then turned back to his normal self. His back stiffened as his face carried the same scornful expression.  
  
"Get away from me!!" he yelled as he slapped the blue armored boy.  
  
Gatty landed hard on the dirt as he held his swollen red cheeks.  
  
"Don't ever come close to me again you here?!!!"  
  
Gatty nodded as Dilandau stood up with his blood-spattered sword.  
  
'Fuck, what was that light?' Dilandau asked himself as he looked down from the hill.  
  
He gasped when he saw Van with his wings.  
  
"That boy's a draconian." Dilandau said out loud.  
  
Allan, Mars, Jupiter were with his Dragon Slayers and Mercury and Gadeth were talking. He then spotted the blond goddess of love. To his surprise Venus was looking up at him. He stiffened for a second but he gained control of himself.  
  
"Get the other wimps up here" Dilandau ordered Gatty as he turned to the still fallen boy.  
  
"Y.yes Lord Dilandau" Gatty staggered as he quickly ran down the hill.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Venus saw Dilandau turn away from above her as her face went even somber. She sighed as she also turned away.  
  
The group turned to Gatty who was running as fast as he could to reach his comrades.  
  
"Dragon Slayers, report to Lord Dilandau on top of the hill" Gatty said as his other friends grabbed their sword and went up the hill.  
  
Poor Gatty was panting that he couldn't reach the steep hill with the others on time. This caused him to receive another slap for being late. And plus Dilandau gave another slapping for all of the Dragon Slayers for hanging with their enemy.  
  
"Now how are we going to get out of here?" Dilandau said after he gave each of his men their punishment.  
  
'The Zaibach Empire is gone cause of that stupid annoying light'  
  
Dilandau sneered as he remembered the scene. He couldn't see very well but he was sure the light destroyed his red guymelef, making it disappear.  
  
"We will camp here tonight" a deep voice boomed behind him.  
  
Dilandau turned around to gasp at the sight. Falken was behind him with black wings, making him able to hover above them all.  
  
"Falken, w.what are you. I mean you're a draconian?"  
  
Falken landed smoothly as he nodded.  
  
"It appears that the Fanellan king has won. Zaibach's empire is dead and there are no more Guymelefs. The war is over" Falken finished as his wings soon returned into his flesh.  
  
"We shall camp here tonight and tomorrow I want you all to go back to your homes."  
  
The Dragon Slayers nodded at the tall man.  
  
'Home. But where is it?' Dilandau asked himself questioningly as he saw his Dragon Slayers prepare camp.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can this be true? Fanella is still standing?" Van asked as he held the ravened haired girl in front of him.  
  
Mars smiled as she nodded.  
  
"Serena was able to return all the fallen kingdoms the Zaibach Empire destroyed. We had all the guymelefs and the Zaibach floating fortress destroyed but I made sure that Escaflowne was put to sleep for all eternity so that way you could stay safe."  
  
Van embraced her as joy filled his heart.  
  
"Thank you so much Raye" he whispered in her ears.  
  
"We'll stay at Freid for the night. Tomorrow we will head to our own countries." Allan said.  
  
Everyone agreed as they soon headed back to the palace. Venus gave one last glance back at the hill to see Dilandau watching them.  
  
"Mina" Mercury called, making Venus circumvent her gaze as she ran after her friends.  
  
The group reached the palace before dark approached.  
  
"You guys are all ok!!" Millerna cried as she ran to them, Prince Chid not far behind.  
  
Millerna and Chid went to greet them all.  
  
"You guys did it. You saved my country. Thank you so much" Prince Chid said as he bowed to all of them.  
  
"It was no problem your majesty. I told you we'd help" Jupiter said.  
  
"Come in quick so you guys can rest. We'll hold a grand meal for your bravery" Millerna said to all of them, making Sailor Moon extremely happy.  
  
"Let's go eat!!!!" She cried as she took hold of Darien's hand and pulled him with her as she ran inside the castle.  
  
"Leave it to Serena to go crazy at the mention of food" Mercury said as she and her three other girl friends laughed lightly.  
  
When the rest of the scouts were going to go in, a bright light was shown out of nowhere up in the sky.  
  
"Ahhh, what is this?" Millerna cried as she blocked the light from her eyes.  
  
A girl soon appeared in front of them, with two odangos on the top of her silver haired head.  
  
The Inner Scouts gasped as Venus whispered "Queen Serenity."  
  
"You're majesty" each scout bowed at their dead ruler of the moon.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled at her soldiers.  
  
"Where is my daughter Serena?" She asked Venus.  
  
"She's umm. eating your majesty.  
  
A sweat drop fell from the silver haired women's head as she smiled.  
  
"I'm not surprise" she answered them.  
  
"Your majesty, may I ask why you are here?" Mercury asked.  
  
"I have come to tell you news. You have finally accomplished your mission here so now you may go back home."  
  
"What?" the Sailor Scouts, Van, Merle, Millerna and Allan asked as they shot up in surprise.  
  
Queen Serenity's face turned somber.  
  
"I knew this would be bad news for you. I have been watching all of you from up above."  
  
The queen eyed Mars and Jupiter as they both blushed.  
  
"But I will give you the choice. You can stay here and make a new life, or you can go back home and return to your old life. You may choose. No one is stopping you. But you must make up your mind by tomorrow for that is when I will send the pillar of light to Gaea."  
  
"Wait, so you mean you sent us here?" Venus asked.  
  
"Yes. Luna and Artemis know about this also so no need to worry about them. They are waiting for your return."  
  
"Yes your majesty. We shall think this over by tomorrow" Venus said as she and the scouts bowed again to say goodbye.  
  
Queen Serenity smiled again as she soon took off into the sky.  
  
"Princess Mina, tell Serena that I came and that I love her" the queen asked as she soon disappeared.  
  
"I will" Venus said, no one in particular since the queen was gone.  
  
"Leaving. tomorrow?"  
  
The scouts turned to face Merle, who was starting to get teary.  
  
Mars looked at Van as Jupiter looked at Allan. Both couples held the same expression. Worried and Sad.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
"What are you going to do Raye?" Van asked as he watched Raye pace the room.  
  
"I don't know. If I stay here then my grandfather will worry way to much cause of my disappearance. And plus I need to help around the temple."  
  
Van let out a sigh.  
  
"But. if I go back then I'll miss you too much" Raye added as she stopped pacing ad went up to Van.  
  
Van nodded as he understood. She couldn't make up her mind. Raye leaned over and kissed him as her head pondered on her thoughts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lita stared at Allan's solemn face. The moonlight from the balcony window shown on his face; making it light up.  
  
"Allan, I have something to tell you" she began.  
  
"I know Lita. You have to go back to your world. I understand" Allan answered, as if he knew what she was going to say.  
  
But instead Lita just smiled and giggled lightly to herself. Allan stared at her with wonder in his eyes.  
  
"What's so funny?" he asked as he held a confused look in his eyes.  
  
"Oh Allan, I was going to say." she stopped as she tried to act more serious.  
  
"I was going to say that I chose to stay here. with you."  
  
Allan stared at her shocked for a moment, before a smile beamed on his face.  
  
"Lita, I can't believe it" he said as he hugged the brown haired girl.  
  
"There's nothing really special about my old life. If I return to it I know I'll be missing an opportunity to be happy with you." Lita explained.  
  
"Thank you Lita" Allan said as he kissed her on the forehead. Their lips then met as they were lost in their kiss.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"WHAT?!! MY MOTHER WAS HERE?!!!" Serena asked; her screams made the table shack.  
  
Amy sank in her seat in embarrassment as the whole court looked at them.  
  
"Sorry" Serena said as she sank in her seat also.  
  
"Yes Serena, your mother was here and we're going to go back to earth tomorrow. But we're given the choice to stay here if we wanted to." Amy said.  
  
"Well we know were we want to go, right Serena?" Darien asked the pigtailed girl.  
  
"Yup. We want to go back home. Darien and I planed it all out. Amy, we're getting married." Serena squealed as she waved the ring on her ring finger in front of the blue haired girl's face.  
  
"Oh my god Serena, I'm so happy for you" Amy screeched as they both hugged each other.  
  
They then jumped around screaming with delight.  
  
"Uh. Serena, Amy?" Darien said as he was the next to sink in his seat.  
  
The two girls stopped when they noticed that the whole room was watching them with sweat drops.  
  
"Opposes." Serena and Amy said together as they crawled back to their chairs.  
  
"You're going back with us right Amy?" Serena asked when the room stopped staring.  
  
"Of course. I have no need to stay here. But Lita said that she was going to stay here with Allan."  
  
"Oh, what about Mina and Raye?" Darien asked.  
  
"Well. Raye isn't sure and Mina is planning to come back with us. Unless something happens. You do know what I mean right Serena?" Amy asked as she winked at the blond girl.  
  
"OOOO, yeah, I get what you mean" Serena winked back.  
  
"Huh?? Get what?" Darien asked as a question mark appeared on top of his head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina could hear the Dragon Slayers on top of the cliff as they eat and talked.  
  
'Mina, what are you doing?' Mina questioned herself.  
  
She was planning to go tell Dilandau that she was leaving in the morning; hoping that he would stop her. She took a deep breath as she started to climb to the top.  
  
'I hope you know what you're doing' she thought when she finally reached the summit.  
  
She saw the tents all lined up as a great big camp fire lightened the darkness. She saw all the Dragon Slayers drinking and talking while they ate. She noticed a tall man standing at the edge of the cliff, staring at the stars. She saw Dilandau sitting on a chair as he yawned from boredom.  
  
Mina took another deep breath to sooth the fast beating of her heart as she stood out of the shadows.  
  
The Dragon Slayers noticed her immediately as they quieted down. Dilandau looked up as his face grew stun from her appearance.  
  
"Dilandau. I need to talk to you" Mina tried to say calmly.  
  
Dilandau's face grew somber as he leaned back in his chair.  
  
"And what would that be?" his asked.  
  
His voice sounded rusty, as if he hadn't talked in days.  
  
"I'm leaving. tomorrow" she said stumbling.  
  
She heard some of the Dragon Slayers "huh" each other and give a questioning face at her and their commander. They obviously didn't know about anything that have been going on between the two.  
  
Dilandau first looked at her surprised but then went to his normal face.  
  
"And you're telling me this because?" Dilandau asked mockingly as he raised an eyebrow.  
  
Mina first stared at Dilandau's crimson eyes to get an answer. All she saw was emptiness. Taking a deep breath Mina turned and walked away, leaving confused Dragon Slayers and a heartless commander.  
  
When Mina was out of sight Dilandau's face turned gloomy.  
  
"Why don't you go after her?" a voice asked.  
  
Dilandau turned his head to star at Falken, standing at the edge of the cliff.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Dilandau acted irritated.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me. I know all about you and that girl" Falken said, his back still faced the silver haired boy.  
  
Dilandau griped the armrest of his chair as he blushed slightly.  
  
'How the fuck could that bastard find out?' Dilandau asked himself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina walked back to the palace as she entered. She headed to the dinning hall to fill her empty stomach. But for some reason the food didn't help her. Her heart was broken and she knew she would cry for days.  
  
Mina quickly dashed out of the room, not wanting to be seen crying. She headed to her room as she close the door shut. After getting into her nightgown she jumped into her bed and cried her heart out.  
  
'Why should I stay on Gaea? There's nothing for me here. Dilandau doesn't even care about me.'  
  
Mina wept as her mind was doing the talking. She soon cried herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are you sure you want to stay here Lita?" Serena asked as she, Amy, and Lita were in their shared room.  
  
Mina's body was covered with her blankets so they did not notice her crying in her sleep.  
  
"Of course Serena. I'll love it here. I'll be with Allan and everything." Lita said cheerfully.  
  
Serena gave her tall friend a bright smile.  
  
"Sure Lita. If that's what you want. Who's there to stop you?" Serena said.  
  
"Yeah. sorry I won't be able to be there on your wedding day Serena. I do wish I could go to it. But I'll be having a wedding myself" Lita said as she showed her two friends her ring.  
  
"Oh my god Lita!!!" Serena squealed as she and her started to dance around the room.  
  
"My, is it me or is everybody starting to get married?" Amy asked to no one in particular.  
  
Just then the door opened, letting in Raye.  
  
"What's the matter with you? Why so gloom?" Amy asked when she noticed her friend's expression.  
  
Serena and Lita quickly stopped their dancing as their attention was on the raven haired girl.  
  
"I. have decided to go with you guys" Raye said as she plopped on a bed next to Amy.  
  
"What? What about Van?" Lita asked.  
  
"I would do anything to stay with Van, believe me. But Grandpa needs my help at the temple. I can't just abandon by duties."  
  
The three girls noticed her depressing tone.  
  
"Okay Raye. Tomorrow Serena, Mina, Darien, me and you will head back to earth." Amy informed.  
  
"And Lita will stay here on Gaea" Serena added.  
  
"I hate you Lita. I wanted to stay here. If only there was a way" Raye said miserably.  
  
"There is" a voice rang inside the room.  
  
The four girls turned to their leader, who was asleep minutes ago.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
OOO, what does Mina mean by there is a way Raye can stay with Van? And will she really go back home with Serena, Amy and Darien? What about Dilandau? Does he care about her or not? Hum. love is so complicated. Well. just to let you know, the next chapter is the last. So enjoy it Ok? 


	10. The Final Choice

"Mystic Moon"  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon or Escaflowne characters in this fanfic do not belong to me. I am just going to barrow them to make this fanfic.  
  
Last Chapter: The Imperial Crystal saves Gaea from the war. Now the scouts can go back home when they find out Queen Serenity, Serena's mom sent them to Gaea. But do some of them really want to go? Lita plans to stay with Allan and get married while Serena, Darien, Amy and a very heartbroken Mina go to earth. Raye is still left with the choice. Can Mina help her?  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 10: The Final Choice  
  
"Mina. I thought you were asleep" Lita noted.  
  
She, Raye, Amy and Serena were looking at their blond leader. Mina was on her bed as she seat up to look at all of them.  
  
"I was but how can anybody sleep with all the squealing" Mina explained.  
  
"Oh, sorry" Serena and Lita said together.  
  
"Wait Mina. what did you mean there is a way I can stay here?" Raye asked.  
  
"Well. the reason you want to go back home is because of your grandfather and the temple right? Well I was thinking, why doing I take your place."  
  
Raye looked at Mina a bit confused.  
  
"I don't get it. What do you mean?" Raye asked knitting her eyebrows together.  
  
"Well since I'm going back to Earth, I can help your grandfather around and take care of the temple for you. That way you can be here to stay with Van" Mina explicated.  
  
She didn't want Raye to feel the same way she felt right now. Mina didn't want anybody to feel the way she did. Even though her heart was broken she didn't want her friend to have the same feelings.  
  
"You. you mean it? You would really do that for me Mina?" Raye asked wide eyed.  
  
"Of course Raye. You're my friend. Besides why wouldn't I?" Mina asked as she stood up on her bed; hands on her hips and a smile on her face.  
  
"Thank you!!!!" Raye screeched as she tackled the Venus princess.  
  
Raye hugged her tight as they both fell on Mina's bed.  
  
"Okay Raye, stop it. I need air you know" Mina said through giggles as Raye hugged her.  
  
"Oh Mina, I love you!! You're such a good friend. If you need anything I promise I'll do it for you" Raye said still not letting go of Mina.  
  
But she soon did when she jumped off the bed.  
  
"I have to go tell Van!!" Raye gasped with excitement as she dashed out of the room.  
  
"Wow, have you ever seen Raye as happy as that before??" Serena asked.  
  
"Are you sure Mina? Taking care of a temple can really be hard work. And plus you have to care for her grandfather." Lita turned to Mina.  
  
"I can do it. If everyone's happy I'll do anything" Mina said as she got off her bed.  
  
"Ok, that makes Mina, Serena, Darien and I will leave Gaea." Amy noted.  
  
"Right" Serena answered.  
  
"While I was trying to sleep I heard that someone was going to get married. So who would that lucky couple be?" Mina asked.  
  
"ME!" Lita and Serena answered in unison.  
  
"With who??" Mina asked.  
  
"Darien" Serena said while Lita answered "Allan."  
  
"O my god, I'm so happy for you!"  
  
Mina grabbed both of the girls' hands and they started to do the same dance Lita and Serena did a minute ago.  
  
"I can't believe I won't be here to see your wedding day Lita. I always wanted to go to all of my friends weddings" Mina said a bit sadly.  
  
She knew she would miss Lita way to much since they were like partners.  
  
"I know. I would have loved it if all of you could stay in Gaea at least till my wedding's over." Lita said after the girls were finished with their happy dance.  
  
"I wish we could but Queen Serenity said that we have to leave tomorrow if we want to go back. And I have no use here." Amy confirmed.  
  
The three girls sighed at the information the blue haired girl said.  
  
"Amy's right" Mina said dully.  
  
"Well I think we better go to bed now if you guys wanted to be ready for tomorrow's departure" Lita suggested.  
  
"K, let's go to bed" Serena said as she hugged all her friends and hopped on her single bed. Her snores soon filled the room.  
  
'You'll be fine Mina. Tomorrow you'll be leaving this place. Back home you'll forget all about him. Don't worry' Mina thought before she finally dozed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Van sat quietly on Escaflowne's arm as he looked up at the Mystic Moon. Formally known as Earth.  
  
He knew Raye would be heading there tomorrow with her friends, leaving him behind forever.  
  
Van felt a cool breeze brush through him as he closed his eyes.  
  
With his eyes closed he was able to concentrate more on his thoughts. He remembered when he first met Raye. How he felt when he first set eyes on hers as she fell on top of him.  
  
He had no clue that he would love her like this. This was very unexpected for a young king.  
  
As he was away from Gaea and flowing in his mind he heard a voice calling to him.  
  
"Van!"  
  
Van jotted his eyes wide as he recognized the voice.  
  
"Raye? What are you doing up so late?" Van asked as he stood up.  
  
Raye was running out of the palace gates and heading to Escaflowne. He was shocked to see her jump a couple of feet and landing on the guymelef's arm next to him.  
  
The raven haired girl embraced him as her face was a bit flushed from all the running.  
  
"Guess what Van!!" Raye said as she panted a bit.  
  
Van noticed the huge smile on her face and her eyes twinkling with joy.  
  
"What? What is it?" Van asked a bit confused.  
  
"I'm going to stay! I'm going to stay here with you!" Raye said joyfully as she hugged Van again.  
  
"What? Raye, are you serious?" Van asked as he pulled the red scout away to look at her face.  
  
"Hum, hum. I'm not joking. Mina said that she'll take care of the temple and my grandfather for me" Raye said nodding.  
  
Van's shocked faced filled with joy as he took in all the information.  
  
"I can't believe this!! You're really staying! With me!" Van cried as he returned her hug.  
  
Raye's eyes became teary with joy. She hugged him again as she then kissed him.  
  
They kissed for a while until Van broke it. He kneeled on one knee while holding one of Raye's hands.  
  
"Raye, will you marry me?" Van asked as he set his eyes on Raye's.  
  
Raye was stunned for a moment but then it fled as she nodded.  
  
"I do Van. I would love to" Raye said as she kneeled down beside him and kissed him again.  
  
'This must be my lucky day' Raye thought happily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mina opened her eyes slowly as she heard birds making beautiful music with their voices. The sun came through the window as it filled the bedroom chamber.  
  
Mina stretched as she slowly got up. She saw Serena still sleeping while Lita, Raye and Amy were gone. Their beds were made nicely as she saw a dress placed on her bedside.  
  
'Must be for me' Mina thought as she got off the bed and took the dress.  
  
It was made of silk as it flowed freely. Mina took it as she went to take her shower. After finishing she put the gold dress on and did her hair.  
  
She wore her red ribbon this time for her half ponytail.  
  
When she was all finished she went down to join her friends outside. She saw them waiting in the garden.  
  
"Morning Mina" Lita said when she spotted her coming towards them.  
  
"Hey Lita" Mina replied when the others turned to her.  
  
"Mina. it nice to see you up early for a change" Raye said sarcastically.  
  
"What's this? You're comparing me with Serena?" Mina asked.  
  
"You could say that" Raye said giving her friend a good-morning hug.  
  
"Guess who's getting married" Raye said as she smiled at the blond girl.  
  
"Serena and Lita. They told me yesterday" Mina answered.  
  
"Yeah but other then Lita and Serena. Who else?" Raye asked as her smile widened.  
  
Mina took a moment to think when she finally caught on.  
  
"Raye, are you serious? You're getting married?" Mina shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, isn't that wonderful?!!" Raye said joyfully.  
  
"Let me guess, you're marrying Van right?"  
  
"You got it girl" Raye said as she received another hug from Mina.  
  
"Lita's going to come to my wedding and I'll go to hers. That way we won't be alone during the celebration. Although I wish you could be here" Raye informed.  
  
"I know. Me too" Mina answered a bit sad.  
  
Now she had to leave two friends behind. This was going to be harder then she thought. She'll never see Raye or Lita again.  
  
"You guys, I think it's time" Amy said as she turned off her blue glasses.  
  
"The blue light energy is on its way to Gaea soon. We have to be ready" Amy spoke.  
  
"Serena is still asleep. We have to wake her up" Darien said when he heard the information.  
  
"Come on Darien. We'll go wake her up" Lita said as she headed towards the palace.  
  
Darien fallowed as they entered the Sailor Scouts bedchamber. Serena was snoring away as the blanket was on the floor. Her body was all twisted from different angles.  
  
"Serena, wake up" Lita said softly as she came near the bed.  
  
"Get up Serena, the light will appear soon" Darien said as he gently shook the sleeping princess.  
  
A couple of minutes passed after a couple of tries in trying to wake up Serena.  
  
"Man, when she sleeps she sleeps" Lita commented as Darien nodded in agreement.  
  
"Hurry up in there. It's coming!" The two heard Raye scream from outside.  
  
"Oh god, sorry about this Serena" Darien said as he went into the bathroom and turned on the sink.  
  
He came back with a cup fill of water.  
  
"Darien, are you crazy?!!" Lita went wide eyed as she stopped him.  
  
"Yes I am. This is the only way to wake her up. I rather have her mad at me then have her whine about missing the ride back home."  
  
Lita thought a moment and then puffed.  
  
"Fine. Do it now" Lita said as Darien approached the sleeping blond as he came closer and closer.  
  
'Sorry about this Serena' Darien thought as he splashed the cold water on Serena's face.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
It rang from all around the kingdom.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you hear that?" Merle asked the group when her sensitive ears heard the screech.  
  
"Yeah I did" Allan answered.  
  
"Me too" Raye said as she looked around to find the source of the scream.  
  
"Don't worry guys. That was only Serena" Mina explained.  
  
The gang turned to face her and Amy.  
  
"Yeah. I'm thinking Darien and Lita did something to her to wake her up. Oh well, if it wakes Serena its ok." The blue haired girl said.  
  
"With that scream it like they killed her" Millerna said as a sweat drop fell from everyone's head.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
Serena's face was all wet as she sat from her bed panting, Her sleepy face held an angry expression.  
  
"Why did you do that for?!!" She said through puffs.  
  
"Sorry Serena, it was the only way to wake you up" Lita said a bit surprised from the scream.  
  
Darien was sure his eardrum broke with the loud screech.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't mean to. Sorry about it but we have to go now. The transportation to earth is almost here. Come on" Darien said as he helped her out of bed.  
  
"Here Serena, put this on" Lita said as she held a light blue dress in front of her.  
  
"Fine" Serena said still a bit mad and took the dress.  
  
She went into the bathroom and took a very, very quick shower and put the dress on.  
  
In a minute, Lita, Darien and Serena were in the garden with the others.  
  
"It's about time meatball head" Raye said as she put her hands on her hips and tapped her foot.  
  
She held her famous angry expression.  
  
"Well excuse me. I didn't know they crowned you the queen of the bitches." Serena spat.  
  
Raye and Serena soon got into their usual fight.  
  
"Take that back you dick headed bitch!" Raye screamed.  
  
"Why you!!!"  
  
Serena was cut off by Mina.  
  
"Knock it off you two. Both of you girls won't see each other any more. Why can't you make this a happy day since it's our last day as the united Sailor Scouts?" Mina suggested.  
  
They both gave each other death glares as they soon puffed.  
  
"Fine" Raye and Serena said as they crossed their arms and turned their backs to each other.  
  
"It's coming soon guys. From where my glass vision says it will land exactly right. here" Amy said as she pointed to a spot.  
  
"Ok guys. I guess this is goodbye" Lita said sadly.  
  
"See ya Lita. I do hope we'll see each other again" Mina said as she hugged her tall friend.  
  
"Me too Mina" Lita said as she tighten her squeeze and then let go to hug Amy.  
  
"Hey, good luck with Van" Mina said as she hugged Raye.  
  
She hugged Van and Allan telling them to take care of her friends as she then hugged Millerna and Merle.  
  
Chid was very light so she picked him up and hugged him as well.  
  
"I'm pretty sure you'll be a great king someday your majesty" Mina said as she gave the young prince her warm smile.  
  
"Thank you Princess Mina" Chid said as he smiled back when she put him down.  
  
After Serena, Amy, and Darien were finished with their goodbyes, they stood at the spot Amy talked about earlier.  
  
"It's here" Amy informed as the familiar light blue pillar of light swallowed the four Mystic Moon people.  
  
"Bye Lita. Bye Raye. I'll miss you." Mina said as she and the others soon disappeared from Gaea's eyes.  
  
"Bye you guys" Raye said as a small tear fell from her eyes.  
  
"Maybe someday we'll meet again" Lita whispered as she felt Allan's arm rap around her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
The bell rang as Mina walked out of the school building. She walked passed the arcade as she held her suitcase book bag.  
  
It had been a week since her adventure at Gaea. Serena and Darien quickly got married when they arrived back on Earth. They left yesterday to go on their honeymoon.  
  
Mina spent her days at the temple to help Raye's grandfather out. Today she had a day off since Chad was in.  
  
Amy went to help around the hospitals and the nursing homes to help her get ready to become a real doctor.  
  
Mina hadn't seen Artemis much since he and Luna were always busy taking care of their baby, Diana.  
  
This left Mina alone most of the time. She didn't feel like going in the arcade to play the Sailor V game since she had already mastered it.  
  
She didn't even feel like going in there to see Andrew.  
  
Mina had been miserable since she came to Earth.  
  
'Lita and Raye are so lucky. They get to stay with their love ones. Serena and Darien were always destined to be together too. And what about me? I'm always the broken hearted one. First Ace, then Allan, next Yaten and now Dilandau.' Minako thought sadly as she passed the ice cream parlor.  
  
She didn't even feel like eating ice cream.  
  
"I wish I was at least like Amy. She never even thinks about love. Maybe that's why she's never depressed.'  
  
Mina headed to the park as she sat on a bench. Letting out a sigh she looked at the lake as the low sun reflected on the surface.  
  
It was a beautiful early autumn day as the sun was out, lighting the whole sky. The air smelled fresh as Mina heard a couple of ducks pass by in the water.  
  
The trees were already starting to change color from green to orange, red, and yellow. Some trees were already losing their leaves as they fell off the branches.  
  
After admiring the beauty of the park Mina gradually got up and decided to head home.  
  
"Going somewhere?" a voice rang behind her.  
  
Mina stopped dead on her tracks. She acknowledged the voice instantly. Leisurely turning her head to look behind her see saw him.  
  
His silver hair.  
  
His crimson eyes.  
  
And his well known smirk.  
  
But his clothes were different then from Gaea. Instead of a black and red armor he wore black pants and a red sweater. He had a black bandanna on his forehead to replace the tiara.  
  
Mina fully turned her body as she stared wide eyed at the boy. She had not noticed that she instantaneously dropped her book bag.  
  
'It can't be' she thought.  
  
"Happy to see me?" The silver haired boy asked as he made a step forward.  
  
Mina's face lit up with her winning smile as she ran to embrace the soldier.  
  
"Am I ever" Mina said once in his arms.  
  
"Good" he whispered softly in her ears as he leaned forward and kissed her.  
  
The cool breeze swept through them as they kissed in front of the setting sun.  
  
EnD  
  
~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: I can't believe it. This is the end of my story. If you guys didn't understand who the person was Mina was happy to see it was Dilandau. Raye and Lita soon married Van and Allan when their four friends left Gaea. Serena and Darien headed to France for their honeymoon while Amy was able to learn to become a doctor sooner since she was well skilled.  
  
Well, hoped you enjoyed it. Please r/r when you finish this fic. Thanks.  
  
Venus of love 


End file.
